Not All Bad
by Monte-chan
Summary: While on a desperate mission in the Ghost Zone, Danny's chance encounter with Ember brings unexpected change. A little twist on the Phantom family concept, set before "Phantom Planet." Now with PART XI: Danny gets honest.
1. Part I

Author's Note: _Thought or Emphasis_ ; **Flashback** ; _**Thought or Emphasis in Flashback**_

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

* * *

 **Danny Phantom: Not All Bad**

Part I

"Gotta move!"

In the endless expanse of the parallel dimension known as the Ghost Zone, the protector of Amity Park left a black and white streak across a green ectoplasmic sky. Danny Phantom, in his usual hazmat suit, white hair and glowing green eyes, was on an urgent mission.

He gripped at his collar, something hanging off his back. With the Specter Speeder out of commission—his father had been working on it, enough said—he had to hold the cargo by hand, and take the risk that the source of his worries wouldn't fall off.

The goal was a bit distant, but the journey was a straight line from here.

"Just hold on. We're almost there."

However, the trip wouldn't be so simple.

A laugh echoed through the Zone, to Danny's annoyance.

"Not now!"

In a burst of spiraling flame, an old enemy appeared.

A teenage girl with white glowing skin floated before him, seemingly dressed like a rock star from the 1970s. A black one-shouldered tank top, the strap on her left, revealed her toned midriff. A long glove covered her right arm and hand, only a bracelet on her left wrist. A pair of tight black leather pants, with a gray belt hanging off the waist, showed off the legs that trailed down to skull-faced platform boots.

Eye shadow with lines trailing over her cheeks accentuated the green in her eyes, filed with mischief as opposed to her would-be opponent's anger. Purple lipstick painted her lips and piercings hung in her right ear, further accentuating the rocker look.

Her most striking feature, however, was her robin's egg blue hair, a ponytail and bangs made entirely of ghostly fire.

"This isn't the time, Ember!"

"Anytime's a good time for a Babypop beatdown!" She summoned her guitar, purple with blue flame decals. "I got a new single that'll rock your—"

A blast of ghost ice flew past her face, taking her left bang with it.

"HEY! What's your deal, Dipstick!?" She grew the hair back. "Whatever happened to a little pre-fight smack talk?"

"No time, not for that or your games." A snowball charged with a ghost ray inside glowed in warning. "I've got someone way more important to meet today than you."

Now she joined him in anger. "Who the heck's more important than the hottest singer in the Ghost Zone?" She puffed up her already ample chest.

"For one thing, how about my precious cargo?" He pointed to his back.

"What cargo?" She finally took notice. "You mean that ice cape?" She scoffed. "I know you're supposed to be some goody two-shoes hero, but isn't that a little much?"

"My wha…?" He felt over his shoulders, touching two ice-covered arms acting as a collar for the 'cape' Ember saw at a distance. "NO!" Danny's face blanched. "She's almost frozen solid!"

"She?"

"Ember, get over here! I need you!"

"Uhh…" A part of her not utterly confused at the turn of events was quite flattered. "I mean, yeah, of course you would. It was only a matter of time before you fell for the flame-"

"Your flame is exactly what Danielle needs!"

"Who's Danielle?" _What's he trying to drag me into?_ She didn't like what he was implying. _Who does he think I am, Spectra?_

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!" He was desperate, and turned his back to her. "Shoot me!"

"Huh?" He was only making it weirder. "First, you're trying to flirt, and now you want to-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND FIRE!"

"Fine, Phantom! Just remember," her hair formed a fireball at its tip, "you asked for it!"

Ember's aim was true, striking him right in the 'cape.' The ghostly ice melted into a startling sight.

"Is that... a ghost kid?"

The 'ghost kid' in question resembled the young man she had latched onto during the trip, with the same green eyes and white hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a black and white long-sleeved shirt showing her midriff, baggy pants of the same colors, and white boots.

"Her name's Danielle, and if I don't get her to the Far Frozen, she's gonna end up even worse than this!"

Danielle had come back into Danny's life barely conscious, phasing through the wall and collapsing on his bed, a sheen of frost where she landed. Traveling the world after her stabilization, she had no idea that the cryokinetic power that once blossomed in Danny's body had also begun to grow in hers, but at an even faster rate. Danny understood the symptoms, saw her pain, and rushed through the Fenton Portal without a word.

Ember saw the young one shiver, sending a matching one down her own spine.

"Just tell me what I need to do."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "You're helping me?"

"I'm helping your little girl." She floated closer, putting her guitar on her back. "What do you need?"

"Just keep her warm until I get there." As Ember advanced, channeling the power of her fire core, Danny asked, "Why?"

"In case you didn't know, we don't get a lot of ghost children in the Ghost Zone. The little pirate kid, er, what's his name…"

"Youngblood," Danny reminded her, the group continuing his journey. "And I think he's going through a cowboy phase now…"

"Whatever. Point is, his kind's actually rare around here." She drew on the rumors given around the Zone. "How I hear it, most kids aren't born ghosts; instead, they just move on to the Big Guy Upstairs since they've got nothing keeping them around when they die. So when they do stick around, they're kind of a big deal."

"How big a deal?"

"Ghost Zone unspoken rules, big." Ember watched the blue in Danielle's skin start to fade. "You don't mess with a ghost on her deathday, you don't mess with _anyone_ on Christmas, and you never, _ever_ , go after ghost children… well, unless they shoot first."

"Wow." Danny blinked, before it came to him. "Wait, why wasn't I under this rule? Skulker calls me 'Ghost Child' and tries to waste me once a month!"

"One, you're a teen. You don't count any more than I do, and I'm pretty young by ghost standards." Before Danny could wonder about her age, she went on. "Two, Skulker's sick in that trash can head of his."

"Says the one who dated him…"

"And dropped him like the crapsack he is, 'cause he wouldn't drop that stupid obsession over you!"

Were he not flying, he might have stumbled from the surprise.

"You dumped him… over me?"

"Yes!" Her pale cheeks turned blue. "Wait, I mean, no!" She rushed through her explanation. "We kinda clicked over the 'cut you up and scatter your pieces all over both worlds' thing, and it turns out he's a fan of my music, so it took off from there. But over time it was less about me or us, and more about you. Specifically, your pelt, hanging on his wall."

"Eww."

"I know, right?" She shook her head in disgust. "Anyway, I had enough of that and told him to beat it, or I'd turn that suit to slag. Took a little work," she recalled Skulker had a mean left hook, "but he got the hint."

"So what I'm getting here is," Danny hoped, "you _don't_ want to waste me?"

"Well… maybe I don't want to scatter your bits just yet." She smirked. "I'll admit, my afterlife wasn't nearly as fun until you became my new punching bag."

" _Your_ punching bag?" He glanced back, his eyes taunting. "Need I remind you who sent who home in a Fenton Thermos two weeks ago?"

"Pfft, whatever." She turned her focus to the girl who began to stir. "Hey, your kid's waking up!"

Soon enough, Danielle's eyes opened. "D-Da…" She caught herself. "Danny."

"Dani! Oh, thank goodness." He held one of the girl's hands tight, to let her know. "I'm right here. Everything's gonna be okay."

She weakly mumbled, "I don't wanna go away again."

His heart ached.

Ember looked away, sensing this moment was between the two of them. Still, she recognized the face of loneliness on the child. She had seen it on Klemper...

…and in another life, herself.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight!" He was resolute. A part of him had always worried about Dani since she first left Amity Park, and with this… "We'll talk about it when you're all better, okay?"

"Okay."

Dani's eyes blearily met those of her current source of warmth, the latter's hand hovering over her as they moved. She didn't know this ghost's face, but Danny's kind words and apparent trust in her to help with this unending inner cold were enough to halt any fears.

As she returned to a now more peaceful sleep, she gave a tiny smile.

Ember couldn't help but smile back.

It was a long few minutes before either of them spoke again, but Danny went first. "Thank you for this, by the way."

She turned her attention to him, looking down at the child the whole time. "Well, I'm not _all_ bad, Phantom. I might hate adults, but I'm okay with kids. Besides," she carefully tucked a bit of white hair behind Dani's ear, "I'm not gonna separate a ghost kid from her dad."

"I never said she was my daughter."

"Never said she wasn't either."

"She's my… uh…"

He had been thinking about it since he saw her melt into ectoplasm. She called him her 'cousin,' but…

"…Let's just say it's a long story."

"Guess you can tell it later. Judging by my hair," which had almost gone solid from the temperature shift, "I'm guessing we're at this Frozen place."

"So we are!" Danny proclaimed. Indeed, the arctic island floated before Ember and the Phantoms. "I think I can take it from here, if you can't handle it."

"Can't handle it? Puh-lease." Ember stayed proud, blatantly shivering. Cold from a single ghost was one thing; cold from everywhere was another. "I'm the f-f-femme fatale of flame, D-d-Dipstick. This is n-n-nothing!"

He smirked. "The ghosts here have jackets for others, you know."

"Good…" She stifled her sigh of relief. "Uh, not that I need it!" She flared out more power in resistance.

"Of course you don't."

"But if they had one, I'd take it, since I'm sticking around." She tried to sound noncommittal. "You know, so your brat can thank me in person!"

He chuckled. "Good to know."

With that, they entered the Realm of the Far Frozen, led by Frostbite. Ember had been a resident of the Ghost Zone for a few decades, but meeting a talking yeti was still something new. Even newer was discovering that the ghost boy she tried to barbecue over a half hour ago was known as "Great One" here.

As it turned out, the Far Frozen really did have jackets, which the teen ghosts wore while in a room awaiting Danielle's diagnosis. Danny was unafraid, knowing she was in good hands.

"I really do mean it, Ember." Now at ease, he smiled fully. "Thank you. I owe you big time."

It was weird getting praise from him, but praise gave her power, and it didn't hurt to 'win' something from him for once. "Don't mention it."

He kept up that grin. "You can be humble when you want to be, huh?"

"No, I'm being serious." She met it with a pointed glare. "Don't mention it. The girls would kill me if they found out."

He chuckled once more. "It'll be our secret."

"Rockin'. Now, since we've got the time," she took a seat made of ice (like all other furniture in the realm), "why don't you tell me more about your little girl?"

No doubt, Kitty and Spectra would ask what she did today, and she'd have to make up a good story about a close fight or something. She got enough teasing from the two without them knowing she wanted to meet her arch-enemy's daughter.

 _I mean, sure, I've fought him more often lately, but it doesn't mean anything!_

 _Still,_ Ember thought as Danny began his story of the meeting of two kindred spirits, _Dipstick does almost look cute when he smiles._

 _Almost._

 **END**

* * *

 **Ember was one of those characters back in the first days of the show that engendered a bit of mystery, as well as sympathy due to her pre-death origins. She was conceited, manipulative, and had only one catchy song to her name... but I liked her anyway.**

 **Another character, one I didn't expect to like? Danielle. I was like Butch Hartman pulled her right out of a fanfiction, but it worked out anyway (the limited appearances may have oddly worked in her favor). Plenty of fans wondered just what kind of relationship she would have in the future with the Fenton family, especially Danny, whether as cousins, as siblings, or even a father-daughter bond (what with him being a genetic "parent" and all).**

 **Reading an old Danny Phantom fanfiction last week (decent plot, but horrible grammar) and having a separate undeveloped DP story premise of my own, I had an idea of how to start what may be an unexpected bond between these two ghost girls. I thought that if Ember wanted to even lay a hand on Danielle, she'd have to get to Danny first-so the story ended up being about the usual enemies of fire and ice.**

 **I may write another chapter (or that unwritten premise) in the future. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed this little work.**


	2. Part II

Author's Note: _Thought or Emphasis_.

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

* * *

 **Danny Phantom: Not All Bad**

Part II

Danielle Phantom awoke to the sound of beeping.

Her mind was hazy, the last thing she clearly remembered being the sign welcoming her to Amity Park.

She felt like she was floating, or swimming.

She opened her eyes and found out she was right.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Her scream came filtered through a face mask, helped her breathe in the vat of healing liquid wherein she was suspended. Outside the vat were bear-like monsters walking about in what appeared to be a laboratory. She pressed against the glass, too weak to blast herself out.

"Where am I?" She looked about, finding herself in a pure white shirt and shorts protecting her modesty. "And where are my clothes?"

"Welcome back to the world, Young One!"

Still addled by fear, it took her a moment to realize that the big bear thing with the fanged smile on his face was talking to her. A look at him, and the blue cape over his back, gave her the impression he was someone important.

"Who and what are you?"

"I am Frostbite, a yeti ghost." He took no offense to her words; others had asked the question before. "You are in a de-icing chamber, within a medical facility in the Realm of the Far Frozen."

"Far… Frozen?"

"I suspected you would not know of it. True to this realm's name, we are in a secluded region of the Ghost Zone."

"I'M IN THE GHOST ZONE!?" The beeping she heard earlier spiked faster. "How the heck am I in the Ghost Zone?" She banged on the glass. "Get me out of here!"

"There is no need to be upset, Young One." He put an arm made of ice and bone to his chest, knowing his solemn vow. "We of the Far Frozen are honor-bound to aid those closest to the Great One."

She stopped her banging, the question obvious. "Who's the Great One?"

"He means me."

She looked beyond the bear ghost to the young man entering the room, a young woman with hair made of flames right behind.

The beat of her core spiked again, but in joy. "DANNY!"

"Hey, Dani." Her 'cousin' greeted her, floating up to the glass. "What do you say we get you out of there?"

* * *

"Ice powers!"

Danielle sat upright in a hospital bed, Frostbite having explained the reason for her cold affliction. The thought of getting a new power nearly sent her mind reeling.

"Yep. Just like me." Danny formed a snowball in his hands, then an ice pyramid. "We can help you get a handle on that in a little while."

"Cool!" She could hardly wait. "But what's she got to do with this?" She pointed to the rocker ghost leaning against the wall (a bit uncomfortable, since it was as cold as everything else here).

"That's Ember." Danny replied as she walked to the bed. "She helped keep you warm enough to make it to Frostbite."

"And here I thought we started off friendly on the way here." She shrugged. "How ya feelin', ice pop?"

 _Ice pop, huh?_ She smirked back. "I'm just fine, flame brain!"

"Ooh, Babypop's brat's got some sass!" She grinned. "But shouldn't you be thanking me for saving your frozen butt?"

"I guess I should." Her spirited smirk became an honest smile. "Thank you for helping me, Ember. How do you know Danny?"

"I kick his butt all over Amity Park."

"You're a bad guy!"

"Bad _girl_." She corrected. "I hear you used to be too?"

"Yeah..." Dani's mood darkened, "…used to. Wait, how do you know?"

"Your dad's a blabbermouth."

"You're the one who asked me."

"Dad?"

"Well," she began to reason, "you two are kinda like-"

"Ember?" She turned her head Danny's way. "Could you give us some privacy?"

She would have gone on, but his stare convinced her that it was a bigger issue than she realized. "Uh, sure." She stood in the doorway. "But don't be too long, Babypop. I'm freezing my frets off in here!"

"Didn't you say you could handle it?"

"I _can_ handle it." she muttered as she left the room. "Doesn't mean I gotta like it."

The door closed, leaving the Phantoms alone.

The younger spoke first. "What's going on?"

"Danielle," the elder's voice lowered with gravitas. "While we were on our way here, before you went back to sleep, you told me something. Do you remember what it was?"

"What are you-" The words flashed through her mind; green eyes widened. "Oh."

"So, you do remember."

"Just forget whatever I said!" Her ponytail swished with her shaking head. "I was just… er, loopy from the cold!"

"You really are like me." He chortled sadly. "I always was a bad liar."

"Danny-"

"After what we've both been through together, the least you can do is be honest with me."

"What's to lie about? I didn't say anything important! They were just stupid words!" Her eyes clenched shut, unwilling to meet his concerned gaze. "I'm stable and I'm not cold anymore, so I'm fine, okay?"

A new sight alarmed him and he tried to reach out. "DANIELLE!"

"I'M FINE!"

The sound of cracking ice filled the air, then silence.

She heard him speak with strain. "Open your eyes, Dani."

She obeyed him, seeing the spikes of ice that surrounded her bed. She looked down to her body, glowing with a cold blue aura.

"What?"

Her ice core skipped a beat at the sight of ectoplasm staining a spike. The source: Danny's outstretched, and pierced, right arm.

"Oh no!" At her sadness, the ice began to crumble. "Danny, I didn't mean to do that, I swear! I'm just new to this, and-"

"It's okay." Danny ignored the pain, using his other arm to blast the remaining obstacles. "But you're not, are you?"

"I thought I was, but..." Her eyes fell to the bed. "No."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"Okay." She took a breath. "Seeing the world was fun. I could do what I wanted, when I wanted. No more living in the basement, no Vlad hanging over my shoulder… staring at me…" She shivered, and not from the cold air. "…wanting to dissect me…"

"Vlad's not here, Dani." He put a hand on hers. "And he won't find you here."

"I know. I just…" She shook those red eyes out of her head. "Anyway, I saw all kinds of stuff when I was flying around, buildings, people, animals! I even helped people, just like you!" She couldn't help but smile a bit. "But while it was cool to see the world, I realized something:

"I wasn't really a part of it.

"None of it was mine. When I was done, I'd just go on to the next town. I didn't have real friends, or a home, or…"

Her eyes darted to him, then away.

"…Or a family."

"Dani," he started to console her, but she went on.

"So I thought, maybe if I came back to see you, I could make heads and tails of it, pick myself up. Or maybe just visit my cuz, ya know?" She tried a happy laugh, but it fell flat. "And it'd only be for a day, maybe two!" Her voice softened, "Then I wouldn't get in your way. But then..." she gestured to the room, " _this_ happened."

"Get in my way?" Danny couldn't believe it. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because I always have!" Her eyes glowed in anger. "I turned on you, so Vlad could take your DNA! I got Valerie to come after you, and then you had to go through them both just to save me! I thank you for the help, but I don't think I've done anything except hurt you!"

A tear fell.

"I'm starting to wonder if I was _made_ to hurt you."

Danny was stunned. He had no idea that the little girl who fought for her freedom and flew off with a smile had harbored this kind of pain. After the accident that gave him his powers, he understood what it was like to not know what he was, but he'd never faced something like this. He wondered if he was a freak, but never the source of someone's suffering.

 _She_ was the one who suffered in those misadventures, not him. In the brief time he knew Danielle, he knew he'd take a million torture sessions with the Red Huntress before ever making her feel this way.

He had to make her see that.

"I know you treated Vlad like he was your father. And I know you were desperate when you told Valerie about me," he admitted. "But ask yourself this: Did you stay with Vlad?"

"No. He was a dirty liar, and I kicked his butt!" She nodded, vindicated.

"Sure did, with everything you had, and you were awesome!" He ruffled her hair, hearing her giggle. "And did you _tell_ Valerie to go after me?"

"No, I'd never do that!"

"Exactly. She was after me months before she ever met you. And _because_ she met you, I think she's finally coming around." The ghost and ghost hunter had indeed crossed paths afterward, but Valerie hadn't pointed a weapon Danny's way since.

"Really?"

"Really. Vlad may have made you, but he made you from _my_ flesh and blood." He grinned. "And ectoplasm, probably!"

He continued. "You're not some weapon made to hurt me, and you're not a burden. You're my family, whether that makes you my cousin or something else entirely, and I'm here for you. Isn't that why you came to me?"

"Yeah." She realized, "I knew you'd be there for me, because you've _always_ been there for me. Even when I was getting cold, I just knew that if I got to you, I'd be okay."

She defied her weakness and launched into his arms.

"Thank you, Danny."

"You're welcome, Dani."

He held her for a minute, but as he began to back away, she resisted. He felt cold tears reach his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave this time!" She finally admitted it to herself. "I'm sorry, but I really don't wanna go!" She clutched him tighter. "I just want… this!"

"Don't you dare feel sorry."

He swore it to her and himself:

"You want a home? You're getting a home."

She backed away, startled at his resolve. His gloved right hand wiped away her tears.

"Remember my friends, Tucker and Sam?" Hearing her 'mm-hmm,' he explained. "Well, my big sister Jazz knows my secret too. They'll all help us!" He gulped. "And if it comes down to it, we may have to tell my mom and dad the truth."

"But they're ghost hunters!" They were tough on his human self as well, as far as she could tell; they were going to ground him for a century and worse for running off in the Specter Speeder if she hadn't overshadowed his mom and teacher.

"They're also my parents. I've been thinking about telling them for a while. And if not, maybe knowing Danny Phantom has someone to take care of will give them a reason not to shoot first and ask questions later." His hand landed back on her shoulder. "We'll talk about it when we get home, okay?"

"Home…"

Danielle would always cherish her first taste of freedom, soaring through skies the land below ready for her to explore.

But here, in a quiet corner of another dimension, the joy in knowing that she would soon have a home outshined that feeling by a factor of millions.

She nodded, the tears flowing all over again. "Okay!"

"Hey, Danny!"

"Huh?"

Both turned their heads at Ember's voice, the same look on their faces. They were more alike than they realized.

Even Ember had to admit: _Okay, that's kinda cute._

She shook it off and continued. "You got me standing out here for, like, 10 minutes. You done with your hugfest? I got your kid's clothes from the wash." She mumbled to herself, remembering how the yeti treated her as he handed them over. "Servant to the Great One my butt…"

"Yeah, I think so." He set the clothes on the nearby table.

"Hey, Ember," Danielle asked, "Why do you call him my dad?"

"Because he is. You're his flesh and blood, and he takes care of you. Sounds like a dad to me."

Danny pointed out, "I also think she's messing with me."

Ember winked. "Maybe a little."

"So, what's that make you?" Danielle asked. "You keep hanging around him, and you sure don't act like an enemy." She grinned with mischief. "You wanna be my mom or something?"

"Danielle!" Danny's face exploded in red.

"You got me dead wrong, kid!" Ember's face colored blue, the perfect contrast to his. "Dipstick's just my ticket outta here!"

"Dipstick?" She squinted suspiciously. "But you just called him Danny."

"Well, excuse me for being nice!" She folded her arms in protest. "I'm not _all_ bad, kid."

"I know!" She giggled. "That's why I thanked you for helping me…" she couldn't help it, "… and my _dad_ with this."

"Uhh, Dani…" He wasn't sure how to feel about that word. _Goodness knows how the gang's gonna take it back home if she starts saying it around them…_

"I'm just playing!" She was… mostly. "I know we're still gonna work things out, Danny." Danielle assured. "And I don't care whatever we call it. We're family, right?"

"You know it."

Ember watched their bond strengthen. She could tell from a glance the kid was lonely, and a part of her was happy to see someone else heal that hole inside.

 _It must be nice to have someone backstage, cheering you on, letting you know you're not alone._

Ember composed herself. "This is touching and all, but when exactly are we gonna leave?"

"We can head out once Danielle's dressed."

"Sweet. I'll be outside… you know, _again_."

"Before you go, Ember," Danny proposed, "I was thinking about having a practice session tomorrow to help Danielle with her new power. Matching up against your firepower would be a great way to show her how it works."

"Well…"

He attacked her weakness. "And who else but my old, powerful enemy—the _hottest singer in the Ghost Zone_ —to give the Phantoms a good fight?"

"Alright, Phantom, no need to get on your knees!" Her ego successfully inflated, she gave in. "I'll help you out." She turned to the younger Phantom. "How about it, Danielle?"

"Just call me Dani."

"Danny with an I, huh?" Ember laughed. "Figures."

* * *

An hour later saw the ghosts stop their flight in a denser part of the Zone. In the distance floated a door displaying the design of a guitar surrounded by familiar blue flames.

"Looks like this is my stop."

"See you tomorrow, Ember." He put out his hand.

"Don't act too nice to me, Dipstick." She returned it for a handshake.

Her grip didn't lessen, until a surge of heat forced him to let go. "Yowch!"

She grinned. "In 24 hours, I'm gonna barbecue your black-and-white butt. And who knows? If you're not too burnt, maybe I'll come at you the next day too! I still got a new track just waiting to blow you away!"

A blue aura washed over his hand to cool it. "Can't wait."

"And you'd better be ready too, Dani. I won't hold back just because you're a twerp!"

"I'll be ready, I promise!" The missile that was once a child crashed into Ember for a hug, catching the rocker off guard. "Bye, Ember!"

"Uhh… yeah." She gave an awkward pat on the back.

 _This might take some getting used to._

Eventually released, Ember floated to her door, ultimately not regretting her choice to help a ghost child in need. Dani could be a fun little addition to her eternity, and she liked this… rivalry she and Danny now had, for lack of a better word.

"Hey, Ember!"

She turned back. "What?"

A snowball pelted her in the face.

"That's for messing with Danny!"

He gave her a fist bump. "Nice shot!"

"Oh, you're _so_ paying for that tomorrow, kid!"

 _I stand corrected._

She melted the snow on her face, the Phantoms laughing as she closed the door behind her.

 _This will definitely take some getting used to._

 **END**

* * *

 **You wanted it, you got it! I couldn't help but come back to the story after leaving the ending wide open like that. As you can see, Ember gets just a little bit softer as it goes, a sign of the shift in Ember and Danny's relationship through Danielle.**

 **I've seen fics starring Dani where the relationship between her and Danny were defined right off the bat as siblings (Rtistic's "The Return of Dani Phantom," a classic) or parent-child (a couple different ones here and there). I wanted to leave this one a bit more fluid. After all, they don't know each other as well, and those who've watched _The Ultimate Enemy_ know that the future's never set in stone. Will I come back again? I dunno, maybe. But for now, enjoy. And don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Part III

Author's Note: _Thought or Emphasis._

I don't own _Danny Phantom._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom: Not All Bad**

Part III

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU BETTER RUN!"

A group of yeti ghosts scattered as the Phantoms and Ember stood in a snow-covered plain in the Realm of the Far Frozen. The three wore jackets to brace through the cold; Danny's was red, and the currently furious Ember's black jacket sported her personal flame decal.

Danielle's black jacket, meanwhile, came courtesy of Danny's friend Samantha Manson.

Danielle liked Sam. According to Danny, Sam was passionate, even pushy, about what she wanted, but she'd put any cause aside for a friend. True to his word, when Danny came to her doorstep with Danielle, telling Sam how she wanted and needed a home, the wealthy heiress had a guest bedroom in her mansion prepared within minutes and a month-long wardrobe of new clothes prepared within hours. She had even tucked Dani in personally, to make sure she went to sleep at a proper hour.

Danny's jaw dropped—he hadn't seen Sam act like that motherly since the flour baby project.

As for Danielle, having a warm bed beat sleeping in Vlad's stasis pod by a mile.

Now that she was out of the infirmary, she could walk around the icy realm for herself, meeting the yeti ghosts that made it home, including their leader Frostbite. Many of them had come to watch her and their hero today on seats of ice, as the plain doubled as a sports stadium.

The Far Frozen gave her many titles, from "Young One," to "Little Great One," to "Child of the Great One." Danny told her she'd just have to get used to those.

Ember, on the other hand, would never get used to the titles they gave her. She was "the Great One's Aide," "Servant of the Great One," and "the Great One's Fire Maiden," among others.

One unlucky ghost gushed that it was "an honor to meet the Great One's consort."

Ember asked the nearby Frostbite what a consort was, and he told her.

That poor ghost's fur would never grow back the same way again.

"The nerve. Me and _him_!?" She grumbled, a puddle of melted ice at her feet growing as she seethed. "I oughta shove a flamin' fist up that teddy bear's snow white-"

"Language, Ember," Danny tried not to laugh, "there are children present."

"Don't get smug, Phantom. I'm not afraid to knock you out in front your fan club," she pointed to the laughing Danielle, "or in front of your kid!"

"Well, that's good news, since we're here for a spar." He raised his hand, covered in wispy blue. "Let's give Dani a quick demonstration of my ice power in battle."

"I get to take a shot at you, and you thank me for it? _Again_?" Her anger disappeared, replaced with mischief. "I think I'm gonna like this new arrangement of ours."

Danny called out to the realm's leader. "Frostbite, set the timer for two minutes, please."

"Of course, Great One." The benevolent beast pulled out the timer from behind his sash. "I wish you luck." Judging by the roars of the audience, they felt the same.

"Just remember not to _actually_ try to waste me, okay?" The hero joked.

"Come on, Babypop, you know that's half the fun." The villainess summoned her guitar, tuned for destruction. "Get on with it, snowman!"

"As you wish, Great One's Aide."

"Ugh, it's 'Ember,' you-"

 **Ding!**

Danielle blinked at the sound, and they were gone. Her eyes could barely follow the black and blue streaks crossing the field, crashing into each other with ice sword and guitar.

 _When did he even make that?_

Danny was even more proficient than that, Danielle discovered. He would drop out of the sky to form ice slides, then pick up speed for a continued flight; toy with Ember by tossing snowballs; and create pillars to block her path and risk collision.

Ember faced his attacks with her own, melting his constructs with her hair or her touch; cracking the ice with sonic blasts; or weaving through obstacles as she surfed her guitar with blazing speed.

Neither seemed to be breaking a sweat.

Danielle could only gawk at it all. She knew Vlad was strong—she could feel it—but she never truly saw the power he held until that fateful day she was set free. This was even more special, because she was watching the half-ghost who _truly_ cared about her, wielding a unique power Vlad might never have.

 _This must be what Danny's normal fights look like._

As her eyes acclimated to them, she saw something different from those usual fights…

… _Are they smiling?_

They both landed on the ground, Danny keeping up the grin. "You know, when you're not trying to destroy me, you're actually a pretty good sparring partner!"

"I better be. I haven't been slacking off these past two years." She would never forget the time she almost ruled the world.

Neither would he, though he recalled it differently: "You mean these past two years I've been beating you?"

"With help!" She never forgot that goth girl either, who broke the love spell on the Dipstick and helped in her defeat. "You don't have your girlfriend to save you this time!"

"Uh," he blushed, "Sam's not my-"

A purple ghost ray shot him off his feet, his sliding body digging up a pile of snow.

"Ow."

 _ **Riiiing!**_

"The match has concluded!" Frostbite announced, amidst the shocked screams and murmurs of his fellow Far Frozen. "The Great One… has lost!"

"Well, that's that, Babypop. A long time coming." With a smile, Ember blew her fingertip like a smoking gun. It may not have been a real fight, and she hadn't conquered the Earth, but victory was hers, and it tasted sweet. "You up for an encore?"

"You bet he is!" Danielle bounced on her feet, ready for action. "You might have beaten Danny on his own, but wait till you get a double dose of Phantom fury!"

"Not so fast, Dani," her elder corrected, rubbing his sore shoulder and shaking snow out of his hair. "You'll be fighting her alone."

She stopped and gulped. "You're not fighting with me?"

"In the field, I'll definitely be there." He already told himself he wouldn't leave her unsupervised, not yet. "But the only one using _your_ ice powers is you."

"Alright, twerp…" Ember floated to face her. "Let's see what you can do." In a flash, she turned the guitar's knob and slammed on the strings, belting out an energy fist.

Dani reflexively summoned a shield, which managed to resist the shot. "What was that?"

"Yeah, Ember," a protective Danny folded his arms. "What _was_ that?"

"I'm teaching her how I learned to fight," she explained. "Not every bad ghost out there's gonna give some big speech or warn you before they shoot like I did. You gotta think fast and-"

"I already know how to fight." Vlad at least taught her that much. "And you call that a warning?"

"Hey," she smirked, "I'm no hero either, remember?" Another strum fired another energy fist, which Danielle destroyed with a green blast.

Time and again, they exchanged shots, but while Ember easily dished out her musical blows, none of Dani's attacks dealt that icy impact she sought.

"Dang it!"

Frustrated, Dani charged in with a punch. Ember dodged it, deflecting a second and third. A bit bored, she merely stepped back from a rising kick.

The ghost girl smiled.

Ember failed to notice the collected ecto-energy on Dani's foot before it was too late, and she took a green ray to the gut.

"Check out my Phantom Flash Kick!" She soaked in the adoration of the crowd, crying out for her to 'avenge the Great One.'

"AGH! You little-" Forgetting the setting, Ember shot back a raging purple ray from her palm, stronger than before.

"WOAH!" Dani ducked, almost certain she lost a little hair on top. "Hey, take it easy!"

"Uhh…" _Crap, too much!_ The musician masked her surprise and repeated, "I told you, I'm no hero. And besides," an eyebrow rose, "you do know you're supposed to be working on your ice power, right?"

"I'm trying! I thought I had it yesterday," she frowned, "but now I'm only getting ghost rays."

"You need to remember that feeling of cold," Danny told her.

"But it's cold everywhere!" She tried to concentrate, her hands only releasing a puff of chilling vapor.

"It doesn't come from your hands, it comes from your core!"

"My core?"

"Indeed, Young One!" Frostbite repeated the advice he had given to another Phantom in need. "You must build up the cold within you, then let it out, as you have done before!"

"And think about it this way," Ember warned, "if you don't _build_ it up, you're gonna get _blown_ up!"

Starting a guitar riff, she tapped into her own core, her ponytail forming a blazing ball above her head. She merely dodged the ghost rays that came her way. "You'll need to do better than that if you wanna stop me."

Danny agreed. _I know she can do better, but how?_

Ember's teaching style was rough, but he knew from experience the school of hard knocks made him a fast learner.

 _It's risky, but… you'll understand later, Dani._

He began to cheer.

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!"

The fire above her head surged. "Ooh!" The rush of power felt a bit different from him compared to when human crowds chanted her name. _Maybe it's because he's a halfa. Or maybe it's been so long that it feels new. Either way…_ "Keep going, Babypop."

Danielle cut into Danny's call. "What's going on?"

"I'm making Ember stronger."

"WHAT?" Confusion and the pain of betrayal mixed in her gaze. "Why? I thought you were supposed to help me?"

"Believe it or not, Dani, I am!"

He continued to goad Ember on, the fireball growing to resemble a tiny sun.

"You want a warning, kid?"

Ember's power coalesced as she continued the riff; the guitar's strings glowed with danger.

"Here it comes."

With a slam on the strings, she fired.

A torrent of sound and flame crashed into another of Dani's ecto-shields. The snow around her melted from the impact alone.

"Come on…" Dani begged herself, but to no avail. The shield cracked as she fell to a knee from the strain. "No, it's too much!"

"You gotta push!" Danny forced down his concern and spurred her on. "Find your core and let the power out!"

"I… I don't know if I can!" She mentally grasped for that inner power, but it seemed just out of reach. The heat from the attack was only another blow to her concentration.

Ember didn't let up, only flying in closer. "I didn't come out here to waste my time on a weakling, kid!" Still, she could see the girl's effort. "If you're half as good as your dad here, you can beat this!"

"She's right, Danielle," Danny assured. "We _both_ believe in you. You can win, and you can make the power your own! And you know why?"

She reached out one last time…

"Because you're a Phantom!"

Her eyes opened, a cold blue glow.

The power was hers.

A wave of ice from her hands reinforced her shield, refusing to succumb to Ember's attack. Soon, the wall was so thick, she could barely be seen.

"Yes!" Danny grinned. "You're doing it!"

Dani only closed her eyes and grit her teeth as her power swelled within. The aura of cold intensified, covering her body and extending to the shield itself.

"Oh, no…" The elder Phantom had a feeling what would happen next. "EVERYBODY DUCK!"

Ember, distracted by his cry, unwisely turned away.

"Duck for what?"

"HAH!" With a release, pure cold exploded from Danielle in all directions.

"Holy-" was Ember's last word as she turned back…

…and was frozen solid.

* * *

"You g-got me g-g-good, t-twerp!" The siren specter shivered in the infirmary as she reached for her hot cocoa, courtesy of Danny. "Hey! D-d-don't forget the m-marshmallows."

"As you wish, my 'servant.'" He winked, recalling the Far Frozen's names for her.

"You're _so_ l-l-lucky I'm not a hundred p-p-percent, Dipstick, or I'd b-b-blast you for that." Her body was frigid, but her gaze still held its fire.

He met it with cool concern, watching her smother herself in the infirmary's sheets even after a turn in the de-icing chamber. As close as she was to Danielle in the fight, she had taken the brunt of the young Phantom's explosive awakening. "How are you feeling, though, Ember?"

She gulped down the warm drink, which helped cure her stutter. "If I'm gonna be honest," she snapped her fingers, getting only meager sparks, "I don't think I could light a match right now."

"Sorry." Danielle sat on the opposite side of Ember's bed in the infirmary, twiddling her fingers at her mistake. "I know I was supposed to let the cold out, but I guess I went overboard."

"No worries. You did what you were told to." She looked over to the elder Phantom. "We can both blame him for this."

"I'm sorry too, to both of you." He scratched his head awkwardly. "I learned some of my skills during my hardest fights, and for you, Dani, I thought it might work the same way. I wanted to push you, and you pushed back—hard!"

"Well, I guess it's okay, since I've got a grip on my ghost ice again." She mumbled to herself, "I'm definitely making up a name for this…"

He looked to his sparring partner. "That's also why I powered you up, Ember. Hope I didn't make you burn out," he cringed, "er, pun not intended."

"Meh, I'll find a way to get back at you later." She shrugged. "And hey, she beat me when you couldn't!" She looked over to Danielle. "Maybe she ought to be taking _your_ hero spot, huh?"

The ghost girl failed to hide the rosy cheeks over her smile.

Ember too gave a grin, one of respect. "You got yourself one tough kid."

"Once again, she's right." Danny brought an arm over the ghost girl's shoulders. "Good job, Danielle."

Vlad may have said these four words during her first lessons, but Danielle knew now that he never meant them. Danny's words, however, reached her ear and went straight to her heart, gentle and true.

"I'm proud of you."

A happy tear escaped, to her own surprise—she had no had no idea how badly she wanted him to say that. She snuggled into his chest in gratitude. "Thanks, Danny."

"You're welcome, Dani."

Silence.

"Dani?"

It wasn't until he heard a soft snore that he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Guess the fight wore her out," Ember observed.

"I'd better get her home." He stood up and moved Danielle to his back, his young charge instinctively wrapping her arms over his shoulders. "I'm sure Frostbite can show you the way back, if you need time to recover."

"Oh, no, Babypop. You're not leaving me with these monsters!" Ember tossed off the sheets, her clothes already on. "I'm gettin' outta here." Hopping into her boots, she grabbed her jacket and strutted out the room's door.

Frostbite met her in the hall. "Ah, you have recovered."

"Outta the way, fuzzball." She shoved him to the side. "I know where the exit is."

Gentle as ever, the yeti simply gave his farewell. "Then I wish you a pleasant journey home, Great One's-"

She glared.

"…I mean, Ember."

He added it to his mental checklist: _I really must find an appropriate title for her._

"You should just stick to 'Ember,' Frostbite," he heard from behind, as if to answer his question.

"Great One! Your daughter has quite the potential!" He smiled at the sleeping child. "With the power she holds within, she may yet surpass us all."

"Um, I don't know if I'd call her my-" He caught her stir and lowered his voice. "Let's just say we're taking this family thing a day at a time."

"As should we handle _all_ changes in life, and in afterlife."

They both looked to the fiery femme fatale at the exit, arms folded in wait.

"Wouldn't you say, Danny Phantom?"

The young woman who a few days ago would have turned him into charcoal didn't take the chance when he was vulnerable, when a little girl needed his help the most. The whole sparring session, she could have done worse to him or Danielle—and she technically had permission—but she didn't. She kept her word to not split the Phantoms apart forever, and Danielle came out stronger for it. Indeed, she was… _nice_ to Dani, and to him, in her own way.

Maybe, like his life, Ember was changing too.

"Yeah, I would."

"Hey, Dipstick!" She cried out. "Are you renting a room here, or what? Let's go!"

With a chuckle, he realized, _Well, maybe she hasn't changed_ _that_ _much overnight._ "I'm coming."

Danny Phantom adjusted the little girl on his back, and set a course for home, keeping those words in mind.

 _One day at a time._

 **END**


	4. Part IV

Author's Note: _Thought or Emphasis_ ; **Flashback** ; _**Thought or Emphasis in Flashback**_

I don't own _Danny Phantom._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom: Not All Bad**

Part IV

The Manson manor was a sizable place, from the movie theater in the basement to the seemingly endless attic lived in by the elderly Ida. Most of its many rooms were professionally cleaned, yet sterile—essentially forgotten by the manor's owners, Jeremy and Pamela Manson.

Still, while the size and emptiness made the manor seem loveless and cold, a person could find moments of warmth with those who lived within.

One of those lucky people was Danny Phantom, who recounted his and Danielle's latest adventure to Sam. Technus had big plans for the Amity Science Expo, but his calculations hadn't predicted the appearance of Danny Phantom's newest partner. The team quickly defeated him with a double dose of ghostly ice, or as Dani affectionately called it, the Phantom Freeze.

"It's getting late." Danny Phantom stood up from his seat on Danielle's bed, where she was currently tucked in. She wore black pajamas patterned with white ghosts— _If they only knew what real ghosts looked like_ , Danny internally remarked—and her black hair fell freely. "I'd better fly home before Mom starts making calls." He turned to his 'cousin.' "And you'd better get to bed."

"I could stay up for a week!" Danielle declared, failing to hide her subsequent yawn.

"Heh heh, sure, you can." He grinned, ruffling her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you too, Sam." He floated over and embraced her. He didn't see the fleeting smile of content on her face. "We'll hang out, just the three of us."

"That reminds me," she noted, "you really should tell Tucker about this."

He blinked, then palmed his face. Tucker had just begun a family trip for a few weeks when Danielle first arrived, but he had been back for almost a week and still wasn't told. "Wow, how'd I forget that?"

"I can't imagine how…" she smirked, "…Clueless."

"Oh, come on, you too?" He really didn't understand why people called him that.

She did, but chose to shove him out. "Get going, hero!"

"I'm going, I'm going." He floated up to the ceiling. "Good night, Dani."

"Good night, Danny!"

With a soft chuckle at her joke, he phased through the ceiling, and was gone.

Both girls stared at their loved one's departure, before Sam herself felt a yawn coming on.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's sleepy."

"If you need me, Sam advised, "don't be afraid to wake me up."

"I know. You told me that," another yawn, "the first night."

"I know. I just worry anyway."

"I'm fine…" The child murmured, sleep quickly taking its hold. "…thanks to you."

Sam turned out the lights, taking one last look at the child in the light from the hallway.

Danny might have had a bond of blood with the ghost girl, but seeing Danielle at her doorstep stirred something up inside of Sam. Maybe it was because she was Danny's cousin, or maybe it was hearing her story; she couldn't be sure.

What she did know was this:

Out of all the causes that Sam stood for in her teenage life, Danielle's care had quickly become cause number one.

"G'night, Sam."

She closed the door.

"Good night, Ellie."

* * *

Sam finished her nightly routine, a final stretch releasing the worries of the day. Not that she had any, really—with her parents out on summer vacation, she and Dani largely had the place to themselves.

It helped that Grandma Ida was so welcoming. Ida already knew, of course, that someone new had entered the home.

* * *

" **Wait, how did you know she's related to Danny?"**

 **"Two reasons. One, the resemblance is uncanny." Ida scanned the child, currently in human form. "If not for the boy's age, I'd say little Ellie here looks more like his daughter than any sister or cousin."**

 **"Hmm, Ellie…" Danielle sampled the name on her tongue. "I kinda like it."**

 **"And the second?"**

 **"I've seen how you talked about her." Ida smiled slyly. "Why else would my granddaughter have such a big smile on her face?"**

 **Sam only blushed in response.**

* * *

Sam blushed again in the present, as she recalled the moment. _You always had better eyes than everyone else, Grandma._

She turned around, pulled back the blanket, saw Ember floating with her arms folded in the corner, reached for the lamp-

 _Wait._

 _Ember…_

 _EMBER!?_

"DAN-"

"Shut it." Ember swooped in and slapped a hand over Sam's mouth. Her other hand gripped Sam's arm, reaching in vain for the Fenton Wrist Ray in the nightstand drawer. "Sam Manson, right?"

Her captive glared.

"Yep, you're her. I know that self-righteous stare anywhere."

The glare continued.

"Guess I popped into the wrong room." She sensed Sam relax under her hold. "You gonna keep quiet if I let go?"

More glaring, then a nod.

When her mouth was released, Sam's question was ready. "What the heck are _you_ doing here?"

"I got bored, and wanted to see where Phantom's kid lives." Remembering Sam's face, Ember had followed her home one night out of curiosity. It was quite easy; it was a moonless night, and most people never look up. "It's fancy. Didn't expect it to be your place though. You always seemed like a gloom-and-doom, sewer tunnel kind o' chick."

"Well, I tend to defy expectations." The ghosts of Princess Dora's kingdom would attest to that.

"Meh, you're still just human." She dismissed. "I wonder what he sees in you."

"You mean Danny?"

"Yeah, Phantom." A head tilted, trying to figure this girl out. "Just what are you to him, anyway?"

Sam squinted. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason." Ember shrugged. "Just saying, you looked like quite the lovebirds last I saw you two together."

"That was because you _brainwashed_ him!" Sam had lost count of how often she'd said it over the years: "And we're not lovebirds!"

"Uh huh." The specter smirked. "Sure."

"Well, I don't see you staying away from him," the goth girl fired back. "Maybe you're just jeal-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Gloomy. Or him." She faked a gagging motion. "He and I just have an arrangement, is all."

"So I've been told." Sam folded her arms. "I can't say I like the thought of a supervillain hanging around an innocent little girl, even if she has ghost powers."

She told her flatly: "I don't mess with kids."

"Am I supposed to believe that? Let's check the record, shall we?" She ticked off the list on one hand:

"First, you tried to hypnotize everyone on the planet into worshipping you.

"Then," another finger, "you hypnotized every adult in town.

"Then," a third finger, "you and those other two ghosts tried to wipe every man in Amity Park off the face of the Earth!" Sam replaced them with an accusing point to Ember's face. "You've literally messed with everyone _except_ children specifically."

"Exactly." She was unfazed. "And even if I did, your kid's come out just fine."

"Because she wasn't here, and she could only be fine _for now_. How do I know you won't… I don't know… corrupt her somehow?"

"Ooh, quite the strong argument. Except," Ember noted, "if I wanted her as a slave to my song, I'd have done it by now."

"Exactly. You could have just-" Sam stopped. "Now that I think about it, why _haven't_ you?"

"Ghosts have rules," she explained. "We don't mess with ghost kids."

"Oh yeah, Danny mentioned that." Sam considered the possibility that she was telling the truth, knowing of the Christmas truce. "But I get the feeling there's more to it than that." Her natural curiosity surfaced. "You're not exactly the law-abiding type."

"True." Ember took her words as praise. "But even if I did have reasons, they're none of your business." She smugly stared down to her. "Are they, Manson?"

"I'm taking care of Danielle." She stared back, standing firm. "Her welfare, including who she spends time with, _is_ my business."

The room went still. It seemed neither would budge…

…until Sam softened her approach. "Look, I promise what you say won't leave this room. No one will know."

Silent consideration, then a quiet question: "Not even Phantom?"

"Not even Danny."

"Alright." She looked around, just to make sure. "The kid kinda…" she muttered the rest, "…reminded me of me."

"Really?" Sam was surprised, then skeptical. "You two are literally fire and ice. She's sweet, and you're…"

"Yeah, a supervillain, I know." She rolled her eyes, which soon looked to the side as her mind drifted to the past. "Funny thing about being a ghost, though: sometimes you have a few memories rattling around of the old you."

"You remember your life?"

"Did I stutter?" She snapped back. "Anyway, I don't remember all the details. But I got some pieces, feelings, things like that. The kid, when I looked at her thawing out, scared…"

Ember heard Danielle's words loud and clear.

" **I don't wanna go away again."**

"…lonely…"

"You were alone too, in your old life?"

"I dunno…" Ember shoved the memory away, then fighting off another…

 _ **A teenage girl, her face a blur but her green eyes familiar, her tears chilled by the winds of September, beginning the long walk home…**_

"…Maybe."

"It makes so much sense now." Sam gasped as she concluded: "You don't want her to be alone, to feel like you do!"

"Wait a minute!" Ember raised a hand to stop her. "Don't put words in my mouth!"

Sam didn't listen. "I didn't think you could be so…"

"So _what_?" She didn't like where this was going.

"Well, I never imagined someone like you could care about anyone else, that you _could be_ caring! You're…" an astonished smile crossed Sam's face, "a lot nicer than I thought."

Ember asked through gritted teeth, "Are you calling me _soft_?"

"You've definitely got a soft spot for— _ack!_ "

Ember held Sam by the collar with one hand, the latter's head meeting the ceiling.

Haughty green eyes watched helpless prey. "Still think I'm soft now?"

"Ember-"

"I'm not too soft to waste you. And with a human like you, it'd be _so easy._ "Her free hand pointed. "A hand around the neck." Her hand went lower. "A good grip on the heart. Or even better…" She raised an index finger wreathed in flame. "No one would wake up. It wouldn't leave a body."

Ember watched Sam follow the waving finger with her eyes.

"Just a pile of ashes."

"You're bluffing." Sam stayed firm, knowing the truth. "Danny would know. He'd never trust you again if he knew you were threatening me. And if you really went through with it, he'd make you pay."

"I could take him. Besides," the songstress sneered, "you think I care what the Dipstick thinks of me?"

"I'm starting to think you do." She squinted against the light, felt the heat. "And you care what Danielle thinks too."

For an instant the flame dimmed, before it brightened in defiance.

"If you hurt me, she'd hate you. At the very least, you'd break her heart." Sam pressed on, despite the bead of sweat falling down her neck. "She might even turn into someone like you."

An eye twitched. "What are you-"

"You might not have messed with my mind when you first came to town, but I still remember that song." Sam gave a smirk of victory as Ember's gaze drifted away, then back. She was almost there… "I'd never want to see Danielle like that, especially if it was all my fault."

The finger inched closer.

"Do _you_?"

Ember closed her eyes, turning her finger into a flaming fist.

Sam closed hers in turn.

Then she heard her.

"You win."

Sam fell onto the bed, freed. In her fear, she hadn't realized Ember had lowered her during their talk.

"I guess you don't wear those combat boots for nothing, Manson!" The ghost chuckled, but it sounded joyless, pained, before she shifted gears. "Now I know where your kid gets it from."

"How old do you think I am?" The human blushed at the implication. "She's not my daughter!"

"Heh, that's what _he_ always says, and I don't buy it from him either." Ember wondered, however, "You really think she cares that much about you?"

"I can't say." Sam bashfully looked to the door, thinking of the girl down the hall. "Maybe not now, but someday…"

"Aww," Ember jibed, "the emo chick's getting maternal. How cute."

"I'm not emo, I'm goth!" Sam proclaimed. "And besides, you're one to talk."

"Hey, I'm nobody's mom." Ember folded her arms, then looked to the side. "If anything, I'm more like… an aunt." She nodded, a light blue blush on her cheeks. "The _cool_ aunt."

"Well then, 'Aunt Ember,'" Sam stood up off the bed, "if we're all going to do this together, and you really won't hurt Danielle, then I guess we should start things fresh."

She outstretched her hand.

"Truce?"

"Part of me still wants to pay you back for messing up girls' night, but… alright, Manson." A surprisingly cold hand met Sam's own and shook. "Truce."

She suddenly found herself yanked in close.

"But if I find out you so much as gave Ellie a _paper cut,_ I will hunt you down." Stern black eyes drilled into quizzical green ones. "Understand?"

"Okay, geez." Ember phased out of her grip. "Whatever you say…"

"Good."

"…Mrs. Phantom."

"You're really not helping keep up this truce."

"I mess with people." The ghost smiled. "Did I forget to mention that's my part of the deal?"

"Ugh." Sam's groan turned into a yawn; evading death by immolation took a lot out of her. "Oh, wow, I'm beat."

"Get your sleep, Manson." She floated back, giving Sam her space to enter the bed. "You'll see me again."

"We're all going out tomorrow… maybe…" She was too drowsy to finish her thought.

"Me and the family Dipstick, together in public?" She scoffed. "Not in this afterlife."

Sam didn't hear her, already in slumber.

Ember phased out of the room, not staying where she wasn't wanted. She didn't leave, however, until she reached her destination.

"Found you."

She found herself staring a bit as Danielle lay at peace, until the tell-tale vapor of ghost sense made the halfa stir in her sleep. Ember took it as her cue to leave, taking care to remember the proper room to enter next time.

It wasn't until she was floating across the street of the manor that she chided herself.

 _Aunt Ember?_ She almost slapped herself, shaking her own head. _You're losing it, McLain._

She recalled the goth girl's last words. _Still…_

 _Maybe I'll pop in on the twerp tomorrow… away from the lovebirds, of course._

She looked back at the home, before soaring off into the night.

"Good night, kid."

 **END**

* * *

 **And so, Part IV: in which everyone says the words "Good night."**

 **I figured that if Ember was going to be part of Team Phantom in some capacity, she should at least meet another part of it. As shown in the episode "Life Lessons" and stated in the previous chapter, Sam has a strong maternal instinct under that gothic appearance.**


	5. Part V

Author's Note: _Thought or Emphasis_ ; **Flashback** ; _**Thought or Emphasis in Flashback.**_ Certain type may also be used signify **SOUND** or other dramatic _ **effects**_ as necessary.

I don't own _Danny Phantom._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom: Not So Bad**

Part V

"Can you hear me up there?"

Danielle Phantom soared high above Amity Park, a place that she was soon starting to call home.

"I hear you loud and clear, Sam!" Dani tapped the Fenton Phone in her ear, one half of Sam's spare pair. "These work great!"

Sam was fun (and her home movie theater was amazing), but Danielle was feeling cooped up in the Manson house and wanted to stretch her legs. A trip to the park or the mall as a normal girl didn't feel like enough, so instead, she decided to fly about and make her own fun.

The summer breeze flowing through her snow-white hair reminded her of the brighter times of her world tour, but the view reminded her of her first time flying through Amity's skies: from searching as a spy for her creator—she stopped calling Vlad her father—to searching for the young man who had become her family. She had sought only his help, but he gave her much more.

Today, however, she didn't have his company. Jack Fenton had whisked his son away for another weekend trip to the haunted Lake Eerie. Danny had muttered something about 'hoping he wouldn't have to face _him_ again,' but he was gone before she could ask more.

Her thoughts often dwelled on him.

"I wonder how Danny's doing."

"Knowing him, he's probably bored half-asleep while his dad tells him his life story again. He probably wishes he could fly off the boat right now." Sam understood the feeling; sometimes she wished she had ghost powers just to get away from her parents.

"Is Danny's dad that bad?"

"He's not bad. He's just…" Sam paused, "…different."

"Different..." She looked down to her gloved hands. "Like me?"

Dani remembered the darker times on her world tour. Some, like children, reacted to the ghost girl with wonder, but others ran in fear at displays of her powers; still others screamed curses in languages she didn't understand. When her Phantom Freeze first awakened, she was briefly unsure whether to return to Amity Park, in fear she would face ghost hunters who would shoot first and ask questions never.

Fortunately, her heart reminded her of the people on her side, as a voice did now. "Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"He's different in his own way, and so are you," Sam assured. "Your 'different' is good. Don't forget that."

Dani gave an unseen smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, are you sure you're okay alone?"

"I'm fine, _Mom,_ " Dani joked, not seeing Sam's cheeks redden on the other end of the line. "I'm just exploring a little. I'll call you if something big comes up."

"Well, don't go too far," she advised. "I promised Danny I'd keep you safe."

"I'll be fine!" The ghost girl waved it off. "What's the worst that could happen?"

A chill went down Sam's spine at the words, but before she could warn her, Dani shut off her Fenton Phone, flying farther away and into the city.

Neither girl had any idea that robotic eyes scanned from a distance.

"A ghost child?"

Sam had failed to tell Danielle of her relative's luck:

 _Whenever Danny asks what could happen…_

A steel mouth grinned.

"I'll enjoy hanging this rarity on my wall."

 _…the universe always has an answer._

* * *

Back in the skies, Danielle's thoughts had again returned to her… 'cousin'?

"No, 'cousin' doesn't quite feel right. What is he to me now?"

What Ember said back in Frostbite's infirmary bore some weight:

 **"You're his flesh and blood. He takes care of you. Sounds like a dad to me."**

But then, Sam wasn't blood related—yet she tucked her in at night, took her to the park and the mall, and told her stories about meeting Danny and different ghosts. What did that make her?

Whatever this bond was, it meant something to her— _they_ meant something to her. "I owe him for what he's done for me. Him and Sam." She sat in midair, a hand to her chin in thought. "But what do I do?"

She had no money for a gift, though, and she had given them words of gratitude all the time.

Then she looked down. The DP symbol on her chest, white against black, gave her the idea. "I got it! I'll take down a ghost! Just like they would do!"

However…

"Oh, come on!" She shouted to no one. "Nothing?"

Dani had gone too far—across town, in fact. Her speed, which had increased since her stabilization, made the trip an easy one. Of course, that didn't mean it wasn't annoying, two hours spent without a single specter in sight.

"I really hope Sam isn't mad." She had forgotten to call her the whole time, her usual solitude (and the occasional talking to herself) a habit from her traveling days. "Maybe I should just give up."

A vapor left her lips, her ghost sense directing her vision to the east. A speedy green streak went past, but she caught a glimpse of its tentacles.

"An ectopus?" Dani scoffed at the creature, a surprisingly frequent sight on her adventures. "Puh-lease. I could take one of these down in my sleep!"

The ghost girl gave chase. As it turned out, she needed to be wide awake to catch up to the creature as it twisted and turned through the business district. Eight high-rises, thirty-three floors, two interrupted video conferences, and one half-frozen water cooler later, the ectopus was finally beaten.

"Gotcha." She put the cap on her own Fenton Thermos; like the Phones, Sam had a spare.

"Now that I think about her," she realized, "maybe I should-"

Her ghost sense broke her thoughts, as did a new voice.

"And the whelpette takes the bait."

"What did you call me?" She turned to the stranger, who floated from behind a billboard. "And who are you?"

The new face was one of metal, as was the rest of him, an off-white "skin" visible through the outfit. He wore a black tank top and pants, a piece of armor on his left shoulder, and dark gray boots. His bare arms, with metal seams at various angles, went down to dark gray gauntlets filled with devices designed for capture and worse. A dark gray belt crossed his chest, another belt wrapping around his waist with a proudly adorned "S."

His hair and beard consisted of green flames, reminding Danielle of another certain ghost.

This one, however, was much less friendly.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" His chest seemed to swell. "And you, little one, are very special."

"Yeah, I am." She remembered Sam's words. "So, what?"

"Special things deserve a special place. Your place is in my collection of rare creatures—my newest trophy: the half-ghost!"

"I think I'll pass. I just got my own bedroom, and I'm not giving that up anytime soon." Her hands charged with ecto-energy, a silent warning. "And how did you-"

"Know? The resemblance to the _other_ ghost child is obvious." He squinted inquisitively. "Although, I am curious of your relation…"

"Danny's my-" She paused; the right word escaped her. "It's none of your business. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh, but you don't have a choice." He smirked with confidence. "Maybe your lookalike has escaped my grasp, but you are something else." He observed the girl, still catching her breath. "My little ectopus has already worn you down, and now I can go in for the kill."

"Keep away, creep!" Danielle showed she still had energy to spare, a powerful blast erupting from her palms. Skulker simply pressed a button on his gauntlet, projecting a dome of ecto-energy around himself that absorbed the attack. "What the-"

"A new function," he noted as the shield came down, "still a prototype." He raised his right arm. "This, on the other hand…"

A cannon emerged from his forearm, shooting an ecto-ray at double the strength of hers. Caught by surprise, Dani took a solid hit to the chest, sending her crashing onto the roof of a music store.

"Is that all you had, little one?" He shook his head. "Your elder clearly didn't teach you the rules of the chase." He shrugged. "I might as well end it now."

The ghost girl rose just in time to notice him toss a black cube at her feet.

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, I think you missed."

"Did I?"

Before she knew it, the cube enlarged, encasing her in a box with green circuitry on all sides. Only her head was free.

"HEY!" She squirmed in her new prison. She tried to access her power, but nothing came forth. "What the heck is this thing?"

"A spectral energy neutralizer. Your powers are useless." Skulker smiled. "Plasmius helps me make the most fascinating tools."

"Powers or no powers, just wait till I—AAAAHHH!" Another gauntlet button pressed sent electricity coursing through her veins.

"Look at you." He stared at the dizzied girl as familiar white rings swept over her face. "You may be rare, but now, you're just as weak as any human." His artificial visage gave the closest expression he could to a sneer. "I'm almost disappointed you weren't a challenge."

Still addled, she tried to fight back with a glare. "I'll… show you…"

"No, I'll show you." He tapped her head. "If I know the whelp, he'll come for you. He'll travel all over the Ghost Zone to find you." He raised an open palm. "He'll be desperate, he'll be angry, he'll make a mistake, and then…"

He clenched the palm into a fist.

"…he'll be mine."

Now she was fully awake. "I won't let you hurt Danny!"

"Oh, I don't need you to let me, child."

With a clench of his left hand, a green blade shot from his wrist, resting near her chin.

"All I need is to take off a piece, and he'll come running."

Danielle's human heart quickened at the sight. "But… but he's not here!"

His face fell at that reveal, but his anger quickly changed to a sinister glee. He leaned in close.

"Then I guess that means," he whispered in her ear, "no one is coming to save you."

A tear rolled down her face.

Sam was on the other side of town.

Danny was on the other side of the state.

She was powerless.

But…

"WHAT IN BOTH WORLDS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

…she was not alone.

"Hmm?" He turned his head to see the ghost phasing through the roof. "Oh, great."

Danielle knew the ghost as well, and happily cried out her name:

"EMBER!"

"Here I was, checking out some tunes for inspiration, when some chump starts having their own jam session on the roof." She rolled her eyes. "I should have known it was you."

"Ember, what an unpleasant surprise." He tried to go back to his work. "If you'll just give me a moment, I'll leave you alone to-"

"I asked you a question, metal mouth." Her eyes locked onto Danielle. "What do you think you're doing with her?"

"I… uh," her attitude was familiar, but in this situation confused him. "I'm taking this female Phantom back to my lair, where-"

"You're leaving her here."

He turned back around. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me right, trash can." Ember put her hands on her hips, now looking Skulker in the eye. "You're not laying another cast-iron finger on her."

"You dare interrupt my hunt?" His titanium teeth gritted as he stepped closer. "Try to take away my prey?"

"Either she gets out of that box," she summoned her guitar, "or you go home in one."

He hesitated; he was still salvaging the remains of his last robot suit.

"And after I'm done tearing you apart, maybe I'll tell Walker all about your little hunt today too. He'll be thrilled to hear about you breaking the ghost children rule…"

"She's only half-ghost," he tried to argue, "no more protected than the whelp-"

"…not to mention those missing prison guards you've been testing your tech on back in your lair."

His jaw dropped, reducing him to a stammer. "H-h-how did you-"

"Know? Well," she smirked. "I had to know everything I could about my _loving boyfriend_ , just in case. We're both villains, remember?"

"But… but… I am the-"

"Walk away." Her fingers graced her guitar strings. "While I'm _letting_ you."

Green stared against green, mechanical to supernatural, until one gave in.

"Fine." Wings opened from his back, a pair of jet engines sending him into the air. He looked back to the girl in the cube, proclaiming, "This isn't over, whelpette! For you or Danny Phantom!" He blasted off, to hunt another day.

Ember watched his retreat.

"Idiot."

No, not 'Dipstick.' A man like that didn't deserve it.

Danielle was so stunned, she forgot her predicament. "That guy's your _boyfriend_?"

" _Ex-_ boyfriend." She muttered to herself, "Can't believe I was ever into him."

A few seconds of feeling around the neutralizer led Ember's hands to the skull-shaped 'Power' button. One press returned Danielle's cage into its small box form.

The girl stared at it, frozen.

She hadn't been that helpless since…

 _Vlad._

Of course, only he would help make something so despicable.

"You're lucky I was in the neighborhood, kid." Ember broke her from her reverie.

"Yeah." She turned to the rocker ghost, first with slow steps.

Then Ember felt the girl's full weight, felt the tears stain her clothes.

"I haven't been that scared since… since I almost…"

Ember knew; Danny told the story of his loved one's near-dissolution with a detail that broadcast his pain. "Kid…"

A hand passed through Danielle's black hair.

 _Black hair._

This wasn't the tough little halfa she sparred with weeks ago, Ember realized.

This was Danielle, the human.

And despite it, to her own shock, Ember didn't pull away.

"…It's gonna be okay."

"I know." Dani walked back to the cube, wiping away her tears and taking her Phantom form. Her angry green eyes glowed before she crushed the trap underfoot. "I don't ever want to see that thing again."

"You just might see an encore anyway," Ember noted; "Guys like him hate to lose." She pondered, _I wonder what I can do about that._

"Thanks so much, Ember! You just saved my life… again!" Dani's smile shone brightly once more. "I really owe you one!"

"Two or three, probably." Ember smirked. "But don't thank me yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dropping you off with your mom."

"My mom…?" Her eyes widened. "Oh."

* * *

"Danielle Phantom!" Sam loomed over her, arms folded as she stood with the others in Dani's room. "Where on Earth have you been!?"

"So, um," The child began to ramble. "I was chasing this ghost, and I think I was too far away with the Fenton Phones, then this crazy robot guy named Stalker started-"

"SKULKER!?"

"Yeah, that's it, so I-"

"Stop." She raised her hand. "I left you alone for two hours, and you thought you would run off and fight one of Danny's toughest enemies?"

"Hey, I didn't know that!" Danielle protested. "He found me! And like I said, I was fighting something else."

"And you didn't call me the whole time, because…?"

"Well, I was gonna call, but I thought I could handle it." She shifted her feet, "And maybe…"

"I bet she wanted to impress you by playing hero," Ember interrupted. "You know, doing _your_ thing?"

"Nobody asked you, Ember!"

"Don't get snippy with me, Manson." She frowned at the human's audacity. "If I wasn't around, your little girl would've been stuffed and mounted by sunrise. You ought to be on your knees, thanking me!"

"I think she's right," Dani told her. "I'd have been a goner without her." She floated up to hug the elder ghost at the shoulders.

Sam gawked as Ember briefly— _very_ briefly—hugged back.

The little Phantom jumped back after a thought. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot." She pulled out her Thermos. "I did catch the ghost I was after!" She remarked haughtily, "It was easy."

The goth took the Thermos and looked Dani over. She was covered in dirt, a few scrapes, some ectoplasm Sam prayed was the other ghost's, and apparently random stains of water. "Somehow, I doubt that."

Sam took Danielle into her arms.

"But I'm so glad to see you're okay."

Danielle relaxed into the warmth. She didn't know this feeling, not even with Danny, but...

It felt right.

"Well, if you two are over your family drama, I'm gonna split." Ember began to float away, knowing a 'moment' when she saw one. "There's an album in Moon's Music Store calling my name."

"Wait." Sam reached up, grabbing Ember's wrist. "I should thank you."

"Got that right." She mused, "What were you even gonna do if she called anyway? Take a bus?"

"I, er…" Sam blushed. "I have a moped, you know!"

"Ooh, sounds heroic," she jibed. "Still not seeing you on your knees by the way."

"Hmph." Violet eyes glared, defiant. "Not on your afterlife."

Ember laughed. "Alright, Manson, I guess I'll let it slide." She turned to the girl she saved. "Try to keep out of trouble, would ya?"

Dani simply smiled. "No promises!"

She chuckled. "Didn't think you would. See you around, kid." She floated up again, before she paused, with a mischievous grin. "Oh, and tell daddy Dipstick to expect a match real soon."

"I will!"

Ember turned her hair into a spiral of flame surrounding her body. With her trademark echoing laugh, she vanished.

"So, the ghost of a dead rock musician just promised she'd attack my best friend, and it feels… normal." Sam asked to no one, "Is it weird that I'm getting used to this?"

"Well, I already have," Dani answered. "Ember's different, but maybe it's like you said."

They both looked at the space where she left.

"Maybe this 'different' is good."

"Hmm, maybe." Sam looked at Danielle. "You know, I never told you about the first time Danny met Skulker."

"Ooh!" The ghost girl jumped onto her bed, expectant. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." Sam pointed to her dirty clothes. "First a shower, then the story."

She pouted. "Alright."

"Great!" Sam sported a grin that made the distant Danny and Tucker shiver. "I'll go get the pictures."

* * *

 **Three days later…**

"GAH!"

On a barren rock in the Ghost Zone, a certain hunter lay in defeat. He lacked an arm and a leg, his wings broken, unable to escape a furious predator.

The beast bore snow-white hair and glowing green eyes.

"You come after me, shoot me, punch me, call me whelp? Fine." A punch nearly caved in Skulker's face. "I can take it, and you'd better believe I'll give it right back."

Skulker raised a hand to fire an emergency ecto-ray, but a blue beam froze the hand solid. An ice gauntlet slapped it away, allowing it to break off from the arm and shatter on the ground.

"But coming after Danielle?" The gauntlets changed into claws, aiming for Skulker's head. "Big mistake."

"NO, DON'T!"

His cry went unheeded, the claws ripping in deep and parting the metal to reveal the truth. A tiny green ghost resided inside, shocked and afraid.

"One warning, Skulker. If you ever come after Danielle again…"

Danny Phantom picked up the tiny hunter, and squeezed.

"…I will squash you like a grape!"

He threw the villain into the void, watching him become an even smaller speck.

He soon felt a presence behind him, one he was beginning to recognize. "Thanks for letting me know about him, Ember."

"Haven't seen your dark side before. No wonder you didn't tell the others about this little trip." Ember squinted into the distance. "Think he got the message?"

"Oh yeah. And trust me," he thought of a certain Thermos, "that wasn't my dark side."

"Good to know. So…" She avoided his gaze. "I guess you're heading home?"

"Not yet. I still owe you." His hand coated itself in ice. "Rematch?"

Her hand wreathed itself in flame. "Bring it on."

 **END**


	6. Part VI

Author's Note: _Thought or Emphasis_ ; **Flashback** ; _**Thought or Emphasis in Flashback.**_ Certain type may also be used signify **SOUND** or other dramatic _ **effects**_ as necessary.

I don't own _Danny Phantom._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom: Not So Bad**

Part VI

"How many has it been so far?"

"Looks like three... and counting."

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson sat at Amity Park's teen hangout, the Nasty Burger. While its red-and-white appearance was unassuming, the local burger joint had been a focal point for quite a few notable events: from a meeting of the world's greatest (and not so great) ghost hunters, to the accidental injury of a "defenseless" Danny carelessly attacked by Mayor Vlad Masters.

Only a select few knew that darker events could have unfolded here…

Luckily, that time would never come to pass. Instead, Amity's young citizens, free for the summer, could enjoy themselves.

One of these happy youths was Danny and Sam's young charge, Danielle, having her first Nasty Burger ever—or, rather, her fourth. Danny and Sam had witnessed her appetite before, but it had hardly ever looked this messy.

"This burger rocks!" The little girl gave a gooey smile. Sauce smeared over her lips and chin, and dripped over a Nasty Junior with everything on it. "Your pick was perfect, Tucker!"

"Glad I could help, Danielle." The third original member of Team Phantom, the bereted and bespectacled Tucker Foley, watched with pride as the new addition continued her lunch. The first Nasty Burger he ever tried was the one he suggested, and he was glad to pass down his knowledge of all things meaty. "An experienced connoisseur such as myself always knows where to get the good stuff."

"This is the _good_ stuff?" Sam looked around. "I think the only things with more grease than those burgers are the walls of this place."

"Ah, don't listen to her." Tucker waved her off. "We're just lucky Miss Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian even let you step foot in here."

"Well, the sight of those meat balls disgusts me," her stomach almost flipped at seeing the debris on Danielle's plate, "but it is kind of our hangout spot." She still had enough appetite to sip from her straw, though. "Plus, the shakes are amazing."

"Milkshakes?" Danielle perked up her ears as she finished her sandwich, finally taking notice of Sam's dessert. "Ooh, can I have one?"

"You just went through four Nasty Juniors already," Danny noted. "You've got to be ready to burst!"

"I'm a growing girl." **Burp.** "Heh, excuse me."

"I think that's enough, Ellie." Sam put her foot down. "Just because we can afford it, doesn't mean I'm going to let you stuff yourself on-"

"Pleeeease?" The girl showed a mastery of the puppy-dog pout.

Sam lifted her foot up. "Alright. But you're taking it easy after this. No junk food for the rest of the day!"

"Deal."

As the girls went up to the counter to order, the boys stayed at the table.

Danny watched the girls with a fond smile. "She's totally spoiling her." He turned to Tucker, who sported a smile of his own. "What?"

"What's it like being a teenage dad?"

"Come on, Tuck," he rebuffed. "I get enough of that from Ember."

"Still wrapping my head around that too. Ember's your friend now?" He pointed out, "Also, I don't hear you exactly denying what I said."

"Look, this thing with Ember's still uncharted territory, and so's my relationship with Dani. There's no rush in trying to define either."

"Well, I don't know about Ember," Tucker looked at the girls discussing milkshake flavors, "but from what I've been seeing, it looks like you and Sam already defined things with Danielle." He bit into a fry, then pointed it at Danny. " _Someone_ 's just afraid to admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

"So, I didn't catch you two in the park yesterday, pushing her on the swings?"

"Hey, she didn't know how," Danny explained. "Vlad wasn't exactly father of the year with her."

"And you _are_?"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"And Sam's little nickname doesn't mean anything either, huh?"

"Friends give each other nicknames, _Tuck_." Danny locked eyes with Danielle, who walked back with her hands on a vanilla-chocolate mix, close to a certain hero's colors. "Besides, 'Ellie's' a cute name. If I had a kid someday, I'd probably name her-" Danny clamped his mouth shut.

"See?" Tucker simply adjusted his glasses. "It's a sign."

Danny failed to say more before the girls reached the table.

"Remember to take it slow. You may have… abilities," Sam hinted, "but you still might be able to get brain freeze."

Danielle rolled her eyes, and playfully replied, "Yes, _Mom_ , I'll be careful."

Tucker could barely hide his laugh at Sam's scarlet cheeks; a boot met his shin under the table. Even Danny felt a chortle at his own lips, but a slap on his arm convinced him to stuff it down.

Danielle looked over the frozen treat, licking her lips. "I'm definitely gonna take my time with this." She raised her spoon to get a bite of the sweet stuff…

…when the utensil floated out of her hand, and the shake followed.

"What?"

She wasn't the only one flabbergasted—food throughout the restaurant, frozen and fried alike, began to levitate and swirl in the air. As if guided by invisible wind, they whisked out the door and into the sky.

Tucker's eyes bulged. "I've heard of getting food to-go, but this is ridiculous!"

The chilling vapor of ghost sense left Danny and Danielle's mouths, trailing the floating food. "Trouble," the boy announced. The duo went to the restrooms for a place to change, but before he left, a hand gripped his.

"Wait!" His charge pleaded. "Let me handle this one myself."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "No one messes with my dessert!"

"Then I'll be right behind you." He smiled. "Good luck!"

She slipped into the girls' room and with a flash of light, Dani Phantom entered the scene. Ascending through the roof of the Nasty Burger, she demanded to know:

"Alright, who are you, and why'd you swipe my shake?"

Dani looked at a ghost girl who appeared younger than her. The red-eyed, blue-skinned child had freckles on her cheeks and short black hair under a pink hair net, with twin ponytails poking out from the top. She wore gray overalls over a pink shirt, gray gloves, and dark gray shoes.

"I am Box Lunch, daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" She pointed to her opponent. "And you will face flash-frozen, 100%-ground-beefy DOOM!" Her excited eyes turned sweet. "Want some fries with that?"

"Uhh…" Dani answered, "No thanks."

"THEN SUFFER!"

With a grand wave of her arms, a dozen boxes of hamburger patties surrounded her form, until their contents formed into a suit of armor, only her face revealed. Lifting her hand, she fired globs of meat at her dodging adversary. The patties fell to the earth, thawing out and landing with a wet squelch each time.

"Eww." The little Phantom saw a few unlucky civilians pull out the clumps that fell onto their clothes and hair. "I think I'm starting to see why Sam's a vegetarian." She looked back, about to be pelted by a barrage of fries, but put up a shield just in time. "What are you even doing here?"

"I explored the Ghost Zone in search of adventure, when I arrived in this unfamiliar world! If they will not assist me in my plight, then they will fear my delicious might!" She screamed a strangely familiar warning: "BEWARE!"

Dani watched the child attempt an evil laugh… and cough as her throat went dry. She saw her opening, pulling back her fist to fire a ghost ray—

But rather than attack, she took a moment to consider Box Lunch's words. "Wait, plight… you need help?" She let the ecto-energy fade from her hands. "Well, it just so happens I'm a hero. I bet I could help!" She pointed to the symbol on her chest. "The name's Dani Phantom, with an I."

"You're a hero?" The specter scoffed. "A little girl like you could not possibly assist the powerful legacy of—wait a minute." She gasped. "PHANTOM?"

"First off, I'm not that little, I'm still growing," she pouted. "Second, you're not so big yourself, and third… yeah, Phantom." Dani eyed her warily. "What about it?"

"Of course! How'd I miss that!?" The ghost gawked, floating closer to get a better look. "That's the symbol of the legendary Phantom Family! But that's not right." She squinted. "You kinda look like _her_ , but why are you so small? Are you some fangirl or something?"

"I'm the real deal! For example," she put her hands together, "could a fake do this?"

She opened her hands to show a growing—and glowing—snowball, blue and green light captured inside. Surprised by the sight, Box Lunch failed to evade the pitch. The ball exploded on contact, ice blanketing the armor in front and turning the meat from red to blue.

"What the…?" Box Lunch's limbs failed to bend, the cold digging deep. "I can't move!"

"Hey, it actually worked!" Dani pumped her fist in victory. "And now…"

Dani turned intangible and charged right through the meat suit, tackling the ghost inside. Box Lunch landed with her back to the nearest billboard, helplessly squirming in the heroine's stronger grip.

"Let me go, faker!"

"I'm not a fake, I'm the real Dani Phantom! And I'll be happy to let you go, if you just calm down!" Red eyes glowed bright, threatening a shot to the face, but the halfa only returned with her own icy blue glow. "You really want to try that?"

The ghost clenched her eyes shut… then finally relaxed, her head facing down.

"See how easy that was?" Dani assured, "We don't even have to fight." She backed away to prove her promise. "Now, let's just get back down to the Nasty Burger, and-"

She caught a distinctive sniffing sound. She knew the sound well, but couldn't help but ask, "Hey, are you alright?"

She wasn't.

"WAAAAHHH!" Twin waterfalls gushed.

"Woah!" She wasn't ready for this today. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I can help you clean up, if that's what you're-"

"No, it's not!" The tears kept flowing. "I'm lost, and I'm scared, and I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"

Dani felt a pang in her chest.

She wasn't familiar with this part of the hero job, but her instincts carried her through. Box Lunch's sobs quieted when she felt black and white arms over her shoulders. "I was like you once."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, or something like it. I was kinda lost too, no family, not even a home, until I found one here."

"You don't live in the Ghost Zone?" She watched Dani shake her head. "So where are your mommy and daddy?"

"Um, well," she wavered, "I don't know if I have those, but-"

"She's got me." Danny floated up to the ghost girls, quickly recognizing the one in his relative's arms. "Box Lunch? What are you doing here?"

"Another one?" She inquired at the sight of the DP symbol. "And how do you know my name?"

"We fought in my kitchen, and here, actually." He recalled that incredible adventure. "Although, I guess that might not have happened anymore… or did it?" He shook his head. "Time travel's weird."

"I've never met you before in my entire afterlife, stranger!" Her hands glowed. She may have looked a little bit like _him_ , but that didn't mean he was to be trusted. "If you come any closer, I'll take you down!"

He smirked a bit; her threat lost its impact while she was still in Dani's embrace. "I'm not gonna hurt you, any more than my cousin is. This is going to sound weird, but I think I can help you find your family."

"Oh, yeah?" She gazed skeptically at the second imposter. "And how?"

Another voice answered for him, echoing around them.

" **TIME OUT."**

* * *

" **TIME IN."**

In the blink of an eye, the town of Amity Park was gone.

In its place stood the inside of a massive clock tower—a _literal_ clock tower, dark and aged like the grandfather clock it appeared to be. From the ground on which they sat to the ceiling too high to see, gears of various sizes on all sides ticked and turned, each seeming to move to its own beat. Between those gears were windows just as sundry, yet none allowed a sight of the endless realm beyond them.

Only the ghost standing with his back to the group truly knew what each allowed to see; only he understood the tower's true rhythm and design.

"Daniel Fenton. Danielle. And Box Lunch."

A light blue-skinned ghost donning a violet cloak revealed himself. His eyes were pure red orbs, a scar running down across his left eye. No legs extended from his violet tunic, only a wispy blue tail. Watches wrapped around his purple gloves, a pocket watch dangled from the black belt around his waist, and a clock resided in his chest, visible for all to see.

In his right hand, he held his most precious and powerful possession: a gleaming iron scepter with a clock at its top end.

Dani saw the adult and acted fast. "Stay back, Box Lunch!" Dani put an arm in front of her. "I don't know how this guy knows us, but we won't let him hurt you!" She turned to her partner, who had his guard down. "…Danny?"

"It's okay, Dani," he assured. "He's a good guy."

"You need not fear me, Danielle." The ghost introduced himself, his scepter held grandly:

"I am Clockwork, Ghost Master of Time."

As if to demonstrate, his adult form faded away, replaced with a child, looking younger than the trio.

"Hey, Clockwork." As his 'cousin' stared in awe, Danny greeted the ancient being with a handshake. "I was going to see you anyway."

"I know." The same voice came out of his youthful body.

"Right." He informed the girls: "Clockwork knows everything."

"Including your story, Box Lunch." The girl peeked out from behind Dani's shoulder. "And I will assist you from here."

The once boastful villain shivered under his gaze. "What is this place?"

"You are in my Tower, the nexus wherein I conduct the first steps of my work: observing the past, the present," he shifted into an old man, "and all futures."

"Don't you mean, 'the future?'" The little Phantom interjected.

"I do not, Danielle." With his scepter, he pointed to a cluster of viewing windows, which sprung to life showing various worlds. "Every choice made affects one's personal timeline. Actions of yesterday created today, and the choices you make today create countless futures. Your… 'cousin' knows this well." He turned to him, "Don't you, Daniel?"

Danny's eyes locked onto a Fenton Thermos on a distant pedestal; it was dented and bent, but still standing.

"I do."

"You, Box Lunch, come from one of these futures." He explained, "In your childish exploration of your era's Ghost Zone, you stumbled upon a rare form of ghost portal; one not only capable of crossing space, but time as well." He looked at his watch. "By my count, you are ten years in your past. You have yet to even be born."

"So that means…" she mumbled in shock, "You two are the real Danny Phantom… AND DANI PHANTOM!?"

Dani grinned. "Told ya."

"You're my IDOLS! Second to my mommy and daddy, of course." Her eyes practically sparkled. "Especially you, Dani! The whole Zone knows about how you beat-"

She stopped. Her entire body stopped, covered in a green aura.

"Wait, what?" Dani waved a hand in front of her frozen fan, then turned to Clockwork. "Beat who?"

"Sorry, children, but…" The Master of Time pressed another button on his scepter, rewinding Box Lunch's words with an oddly playful wink. "No spoilers."

"I'm with him. You don't want to know your future. You definitely don't want to mess with the past either." Danny shuddered at the mental image of Jack Plasmius. "Trust me."

"—AND DANI PHANTOM?" Box Lunch blinked. "Didn't I just say that?"

"Don't worry about it," Dani shrugged. "We should get you home."

"Indeed." Clockwork directed the future child to one of the windows, showing a floating warehouse/deli combo within an endless green sky.

"That's it! That's my lair!"

"It is. You will return to your era only a few minutes after you left. Your parents will be none the wiser, and it will be as if you never left at all." He raised his scepter. "You need only enter."

"Wow." Box Lunch reached a hand forward, a step away from home, when she paused. "Wait."

The pink and gray blur tackled Dani off her feet.

"Thank you so much!" Dani found it lucky she didn't need to breathe in ghost form, or the arms around her throat would be a problem. "You really are a hero! _My_ hero!"

Dani patted her on the back. "No problem, Boxie."

"She called me Boxie!" Her eyes sparkled once more.

"Just promise to be a good ghost, okay?" The little halfa warned, "Don't make future me have to fight you someday."

"I promise!" She nodded to her idol. "I might even become a better hero than future you! And all evildoers who oppose me will BEWARE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Box Lunch dashed off into the portal, to her family and time. It rippled, then settled, a mere window once more.

Dani wondered, "Did that sound… evil to you?"

Her 'cousin' replied, "A little."

"Do not worry, Phantoms." Clockwork looked to the portal, where the ghost crashed into her father with tears in her eyes, "believe it or not, the events of today were quite the turning point."

He pointed his scepter to Dani.

"Had you ignored her words this afternoon and continued to fight instead, her fear and anger would have festered, and in the most likely scenario, she would have been your enemy for the rest of the year."

Then he pointed to Danny.

"Had you faced her instead, Daniel, there was a chance she would not have believed your words, and run off into an unfamiliar Ghost Zone. In one of the worst futures, Walker would have deemed her a trespasser in his territory, and sentenced her to a 'lenient' century of imprisonment."

"Woah… wait, _one_ of the worst?"

"Yes, one." Even he was sadly moved at some of what he'd seen. "Shall I explain the future had _Vladimir Plasmius_ found her instead?"

"No thanks," Dani frowned. Since the incident with Skulker, just saying his name seemed to sour her mood.

"So, you see, Danielle, Daniel, this was for the best."

"I'd been wondering why you didn't just get Box Lunch yourself after she landed in Amity Park." Danny realized, "She was supposed to be there, wasn't she?" He squinted at Clockwork. "Did you plan this?"

The old ghost smirked under the cloak. "Everything's the way it's supposed to be."

He activated his scepter, and with the spin of a clock hand, the Phantom duo was gone.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes to see the interior of the Nasty Burger. He looked down, his finished meal right where he left it. Looking out to the restaurant, no sauce splatters, beverages, or burger meat stained the walls (well, no more than usual).

"It's clean?"

"Uh, no, didn't you hear? Greasy walls?"

"AH! Sam!" Danny jumped out of his seat, both realizing and forgetting she was there. She and Tucker were right where he left them. Danny settled down, knowing the culprit. It still surprised him to know the power Clockwork held.

"He brought us back!" Danielle also surmised the truth. "Which means…" To her delight, the vanilla-chocolate mix was unharmed. "My shake!"

"Yes, it's your shake," Sam repeated. "I know you said you'd take your time, but you just spaced out for about ten seconds. And you didn't go anywhere!" She half-fretted, half-joked, "Are you sure you didn't eat too much?"

"No worries, Sam." Danielle took up her spoon, her wait finally over. "I'm just fine."

As the child took a trip to sweet paradise, Tucker suggested, "Who's up for a movie?... at Sam's place, I mean." He saw her glower. "What? You do have the best TV."

"Fine," she settled, mostly. "But I pick. I'm thinking something old school."

Tucker pouted. "Aww, but I was thinking high tech!"

"My screen, my rules."

"Take it easy, you two," Danny jumped in. "Let's just have a good time," he gestured with a chuckle, "like Danielle."

"Ahhh." She leaned back, patting her stuffed belly. "Best… shake… ever."

Their eyes and smiles connected.

"You earned it."

* * *

Back in his lair, Clockwork continued his vigil. He would never admit it out loud, but the old ghost enjoyed himself a bit whenever a Phantom came around, no matter their native timeline. That older Danielle with power over flame was quite a novelty…

Right now, however, he focused on the one met just moments ago. "You made a fine choice today, Danielle Phantom."

On a muted viewing screen, Team Phantom walked out the doors of the restaurant. Danielle hung back, hesitant at first. Danny noticed, and appeared to ask why. She looked down and away, mumbling something into the ground. With a tiny smile, he ruffled her hair, opened a hand to clasp over hers, and they stepped into the summer sun.

"Your bond with Daniel will make you both stronger for the days to come."

Still more windows displayed:

Ember McLain, a fury unbound, a fire-covered fist aimed at a saddened Danny.

Another ghost, laughing evilly with a frightening glint in his blood-red eyes.

Something big, heading to Earth.

But there was yet another window.

"And the choices you both make…"

Clockwork observed Box Lunch opening the front door to her lair, her parents telling her they had a big surprise. Her eyes sparkled brighter than ever, and she squealed with joy at the smiling figure before her…

… a woman with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes.

"…will help create a brighter future."

 **END**

* * *

 **I wanted to divert from Ember's feelings for a minute and instead focus on Danny and Dani as heroes who touch people's lives, whether they're human or ghost. I see Clockwork, meanwhile, as a character who knows of their potential to affect the DP-verse and its inhabitants (after all he "knows everything"), and has a unique interest in watching and maybe tailoring Danny's timeline in particular. I figure that this interest might lead him to watch over Danny's "cousin" as well.**


	7. Part VII

Author's Note: _Thought or Emphasis_ ; **Flashback** ; _**Thought or Emphasis in Flashback.**_ Certain type may also be used signify **SOUND** or other dramatic _ **effects**_ as necessary.

I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

* * *

 **Danny Phantom: Not All Bad**

Part VII

 _It's a beautiful night._

Ember McLain took in the sights as she flew over Amity Park. Her blue flame hair, resembled a candle's wispy light carried by the cool summer breeze.

For now, nothing stoked the fire. This was a night to relax, her flight nothing more than a leisurely stroll through another plane of existence.

Sometimes, though, she wondered what kept her coming back to this town. Even on her first big world domination tour, she could feel a tug at her mind, or her core; something about this town told her that big things would happen.

 _Didn't think it'd be me losing._

She sighed, her relaxed mood now as dead as she was. Things just weren't the same since that ghost boy came into her life and started blowing her evil plans to bits.

She had passed his home earlier, the brownstone with that giant metal monstrosity on the roof. The building housed not only a portal to the Ghost Zone and living world, but her greatest enemy as well.

… _is he?_

Their encounters lately weren't quite the same battles anymore. Instead, running into him became a source of some variety to her undying existence.

 _Fighting him's actually kinda fun!_

A small part of her wondered if there was something beyond the good music stores or that weird tugging feeling from before.

Maybe it was someone…

"Hold on there, McLain." She paused in midair, talking aloud to be sure. "He's just a good fight. That's all."

She refused to be burned again.

 _ **A teenage boy, older than her, his face blurred, but she recognized his confident smile…**_

She snapped out of it.

 _Great, now I'm stressed all over again._ She thought of someone else, one close to the halfa sneaking into her thoughts. _I wonder if Manson's got a music player I could borrow… or keep. She's loaded, so it's not like she'll miss it, right?_

Yes, she didn't need to get too close. She would mess with the lovebirds, maybe giving a hello to their kid once in a while; that would be enough.

 _I just can't let them catch me off guard._

An ecto-rocket caught her off guard.

The **BOOM** filled her ears, the force sending her spinning through the air. She righted herself, though her vision and hearing had yet to catch up.

The ringing in her ear stopped in time to hear herself complain. "Can't a girl just go for a fly in peace?"

Ember's returning sight settled on a female figure wearing a high-tech armored bodysuit of red and black, standing atop a jet-propelled hoverboard of matching colors. The clear glass of the helmet's face shield revealed an African-American teenage girl, her teeth gritted in rage.

The songstress raised an eyebrow. "What in both worlds are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare, ghost." The Red Huntress fired another rocket from her hoverboard.

Unafraid, Ember whipped her guitar from her back and batted the shot into the night sky, brightened by the burst of green light. "Oh, you do _not_ want to test me, space case."

"I don't need to test you. I already know enough!" Her hands clenched. "You might have messed with my head once, but I still remember your face."

She pointed in fury:

"You and your friends made my father disappear!"

Valerie Gray and her father Damon had a rare day off from their busy schedules and wanted to spend it relaxing in Amity Park, but they barely got within the city limits before a wave of blue energy crossed the sky. Valerie's last memory before Ember's music overshadowed her mind was reaching out for the man who vanished before her eyes.

"Revenge? Seriously?" Ember rolled her eyes, remembering the scheme involving Kitty's kiss. "Not that I care, but you got him back, right?"

"That doesn't matter. You ghosts have been messing with my life for the past two years, and _you_ tried to take away the one thing I had left!" Her fist met her palm. "I'm going to make you pay. You, and every evil spook just like you!"

"Alright, surfer girl." Ember grinned at the challenge; it was just what she needed to get her mind off a certain someone. "Let's go."

Two machine cubes arose from the Red Huntress's shoulder, twin ecto-rays fired. Ember dodged, blasted the cube cannons to slag, then strummed out a musical green fist. The Huntress veered below it, and prepared another rocket, but another musical fist struck early, the impact knocking her off her board.

"Wow, one hit?" She jeered. "You suck at this."

Valerie had fallen before in battles with other ghosts, however, and to Ember's surprise, the board flew back to its owner with a single thought. She rolled into a tuck before landing back on with both feet, charging back at her opponent, the same wrath in her eyes. "I'm not done yet!"

"Alright, that was a little cool," the villainess admitted. "Now let's get fired up!" Turning the knob, she unleashed from her guitar a red flame. The fire engulfed the Huntress, who dove in head first, but not before crossing her arms…

…and charging straight through, covered by a blue ghost shield. Valerie jumped out of the fire, her right fist reared back.

"Nice try." Ember let her guitar vanish and effortlessly caught the punch, returning her own into her opponent's stomach. A second, then third punch followed; Ember heard coughs launch blood and spittle onto glass.

"Aww, too bad. You almost surprised me." The Huntress seemed to try pulling away, but Ember maintained her grip. "But almost isn't good enough."

Valerie stopped her struggle… and smiled. "Almost?"

The uncaught hand clenched and a wrist cannon emerged, blasting Ember into a wall. Her guitar took much of the hit, but her back still felt the pain.

 _It's like fighting my ex and that loser Technus at the same time._ She shook the brick dust out of her hair. _What else is in her bag of tricks?_

She quickly found out when the Huntress's hoverboard slammed into her gut. With the press of a pedal, the board's ghost stinger activated, an electrical current racing through its tips and into Ember's form. Valerie released the dazed ghost from the wall, then followed up with a powerful punch from a glowing gauntlet.

The falling femme fatale hit the sidewalk with a thud that cracked the concrete. She lay face down, the flame from her hair dimmed, her body bruised.

"Finally gave up, ghost?" The Red Huntress descended to ground level. "Oh, wait, you can't answer me, can you?"

To her surprise, the seemingly unconscious ghost spoke.

"My name's not 'ghost,' surfer girl."

The flame burst bright, forcing her opponent back. Ember leaped to her feet, her hand filled with blue fire.

"It's EMBER!"

The blazing torrent came at Valerie's face, but she managed to dive off her board and out of the way. She pulled out what appeared to be a red and black baton and fired.

"What did you say again? Oh, right…"

One end glowed pink, latching an energy shackle onto Ember's wrists and snapping them together. With another pink shot, Ember's tied legs gave out from under her. Strength suddenly left her, her body meeting the sidewalk once again. An aura of pink energy covered her from head to foot.

"…Nice try."

Ember tried to burn off the restraints, but no flame emerged. "What?"

"The cuffs are pretty handy, don't you think?" Valerie hands proudly met her hips. "And I figured out a new feature: they drop a ghost's power like a stone."

She stood smugly over her prey, whose temper was nearly as hot as her hair. "When I get out of this, I am going to scorch that sick smirk clean off your face!"

"Whatever you say, ghost."

"It's Ember! Ember McLain!"

"McLame, MacGregor, whatever." She began to pace. "Now, what I should do with you?"

Option 1: "Melt you down for some extra material? Nah, too big for that."

Option 2: "I could sell you to Masters? That fool's got no idea he's funding me so I can take him down someday…" She looked her enemy over and decided, "Nah, I'm not giving him someone like you to break."

"Hey, I know!" Ember adopted a chipper tone, "You could waste me right now, so I don't have to listen to you talk all night."

The Huntress simply clenched her fist and summoned a mini ghost stinger, hearing Ember's complaints turn to screams. "AAAGHHH! What else is in that stupid suit!?"

"I got it." She snapped her fingers, then pointed at her captive. "You keep showing up here in Amity Park, so you must have a way to get here from the Ghost Zone. I bet you know all kinds of other stuff about that place too." She lowered her face to Ember's. "You're gonna tell me everything."

"What makes you think I'll talk?"

"Oh, I've got my ways. Maybe I didn't break Phantom, but I bet my little toys could work just fine on you."

 _How does Phantom know this crazy chick?_ Ember kept her real question internal, and opted for, "You sure you've never met Skulker? You two sound a lot alike."

Valerie knew the name, having faced his death gauntlet and survived (with a little help). "I'll remember to ask about him too, before I'm done with you."

She raised her wrist cannon.

"Now say good night, ghost!"

 _I wanted a challenge, not this!_ If Ember wasn't in her current position, she would have beaten up herself. _I can't believe I'm going to be some gun-happy fruit loop's plaything!_

She was powerless, alone… defeated.

 _I wonder if this is how the kid felt a few weeks back?_

It was too bad for her Danielle was probably fast asleep right now, living with her happy family, cared for by a certain half-ghost hero. She was safe; Ember was not.

The prideful Ember McLain didn't want to admit it.

But all the same, she closed her eyes and made an impossible wish.

 _Maybe I could use a hero too._

"VALERIE, NO!"

Both girls recognized the voice, the half-ghost hero landing between them:

"Phantom?"

Danny happened to have sensed a ghost passing by his home earlier that night, and he took a little time to patrol the town just in case.

He didn't expect, however, to find this.

"What the heck is going on here?" He looked back at the trapped ghost, whose green orbs avoided his, then to the Red Huntress. "What are you _doing_ to her!?"

"My job." She moved the gun to him. "Now step out of the way."

Danny outstretched his arms, his intention clear:

"I'm not letting you touch her!"

Ember held back her gasp.

"And why not?" Her captor demanded.

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" He stopped the Huntress before she opened her mouth, "And if she did, believe me, I'd know about it."

"Nothing wrong!?" She balked. "Do you _know_ the things she's done?"

"I'm quite aware. In fact, she's hurt me personally." It was hard to forget 24 hours of obsessing over your best friend... or watching that same best friend kiss Dash Baxter. "But she's already taken her lumps for that," he tried not to be smug, "and I've taken her down pretty much every time since."

"Ain't it hard to fly with that swelled head?" Ember interjected.

"You're one to talk." He retorted, before going back to Valerie. "Stand down." He stood firm. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Get me free, and I could hurt her instead..."

"Not helping, Ember!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't blast that menace right now," she readied her _other_ wrist cannon, "and you too for helping her!"

He stared at the weapon unfazed. "Because of Dani."

"Dani?" For the Red Huntress, the little ghost girl she'd helped save months ago showed her that not _all_ ghosts were bad. Even Phantom showed he had a heart in his seemingly dead body, willing to surrender his freedom to her, just to ensure Dani's safety.

Valerie knew she would do the same for her own family.

"She and Ember are friends," Danny explained. "So, if you hurt her-"

"-then I hurt Dani, is that it?"

"Exactly."

She looked over her former prey. "You leave that little girl around some pretty bad influences."

The 'bad influence' glared back.

"Where is Dani, anyway?" Valerie relaxed a bit. "I've been seeing the news about her, but I never catch her on my patrols." She recalled with a gentle smile, "Last time I saw her, she was flying off all dramatically."

He absentmindedly told her the truth. "She's with Sam."

Her brows rose. "Sam?"

"Did I say Sam?" He hurried to find a name. "I meant Saaaa… saaahhhmm… _some_ friend!" He gave a small smile of victory, not seeing Ember's cuffed double facepalm. "Dani's with a friend of mine. She's safe."

"Right…" _Now that I think about it, Sam Manson's around a lot when Phantom is too._ She filed the thought away for later.

"Please, just let this go. Whatever Ember's done in the past, let it stay in the past." Seeing her waver, he pushed further. "I won't even tell Dani. She wouldn't want to see you like this." He looked down to Ember. " _Either_ of you."

She sneered. "Why are you looking at me like I'm the bad guy here?"

"Well," he half-joked, "you kinda are one…"

"I started it, Phantom, not her," Valerie admitted. "Just seeing her face set me off. She and those two other ghost girls messed with my father and-"

"I know what happened." Sam had told him the story. "I understand your father's important to you. But you're better than this, and you're more than just your anger."

A memory of a happier Valerie, at peace in his arms, passed through his mind.

"I know it."

Something about Danny's words dug deep into the Huntress's heart. She too remembered better days, and a boy she used to love. Though he didn't know about her secret life, he briefly helped her rediscover that other side of herself, the girl beneath the helmet. He gave her a chance at freedom, before she lost that chance to the hunt.

Maybe, like with Danny Phantom and his little cousin, she could give this 'Ember' a chance too.

Her weapons receded, and she said two words she never thought she'd say to a ghost.

"I'm sorry."

Ember's bonds vanished. "Finally!" Back on her feet, she charged a ghost ray. "You'll be sorry, alright, once I jam that surfboard down your-"

"Let it go, Ember." Danny's hand, freezing over her own, halted her attack. "It's over."

"I'll leave you alone," Valerie agreed, "but if you backslide just once, I'll be ready." She sported a bold grin. "And your little boyfriend won't be there to save you from me!"

Ember lunged at (and Danny held her back from) the girl in red, now flying off into the night. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She heard a giggle at her side. "And just what are you laughing at, Danny _Manson_?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

The two ascended to the nearest roof. Ember was silent along the way, as if she was still trying to grasp something. Sensing this, Danny took his chance. "So, exactly what happened-"

"I'm almost glad you're a hero, because you are the worst liar," she jibed, cutting him off. "How do you even fake the human thing?"

"A lot of luck, if I'm honest." He lost his old thought, then caught her words. "Hey, I'm not faking anything! I'm still human," he corrected, "well, half, anyway."

"You're definitely different from full ghosts, at least," she frowned, "because I don't know anyone as hardheaded as you!"

She punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't waste your time jumping in like that, Dipstick!" She was almost insulted. "I'm the hottest, and _toughest_ , singer in the Ghost Zone! I can handle myself!"

"And you call me a bad liar." He folded his arms. "From where I was standing, you were one step away from being made her new punching bag." He looked her over, "Are you okay, though?"

"I'm fine!" She backed away, avoiding his concerned stare. "Ugh, saved by the guy I've tried to kill," she proclaimed more to herself than him. "It's downright embarrassing!"

He continued standing there, with that _dopey Dipstick look on his face_ -

"And you don't even care!"

"Nope."

"You're _supposed_ to care!" She implored. "I'm your enemy, your rival! You're supposed to care about the fight! Not…" She sighed, casting her gaze on the skyline.

"Not you?" He shook his head. "Come on, Ember. You've saved the life of my-"

"Daughter?"

" _Cousin_ ," he told them both, "a couple times over by now, helped her figure out her power. Despite our history, you were there for her."

"So, what, you jumped in because you owed me?"

"I helped you because you needed me."

He floated over, a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't someone be there for you too?"

Ember looked into his eyes, an unmistakable kindness in his green orbs, bright and pure. She could swear she saw her own reflection in them, eyes and mouth wide.

 _He did this… for me?_

"You're way too good, Danny Phantom."

He beamed.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

He pulled back his hand when he felt her heat spike. She floated backward, turning her back to him once more. She folded her arms over herself, her warmth ebbing and flowing with her breath.

"Ember?" He almost reached out his hand again, "Did I… say something wro-"

"Don't expect me to thank you." She spat, still not looking back.

"I won't. I know you've got your reputation and all." _Same old Ember,_ his worry receded. _I guess she's okay after all._ "Although," he smirked, "a little gratitude won't _kill_ you, considering…"

"That was almost clever, Babypop. Almost." He could almost swear a smile crossed her face as she faced him, but a more curious frown quickly took its place. "So, how do you know this Valerie, anyway?"

"You're not gonna believe this, but…" he chuckled awkwardly, "…she's my ex-girlfriend."

She scoffed. "Now that's a real joke!"

He turned as if the toothpaste billboard caught his interest, but she still saw his red cheeks.

"…You're serious?"

He said nothing.

Ember laughed, hard and loud.

"HAHAHAHAHA—you… you dated… HAHAHAHAHA!"

"She's not that bad, okay? She's got some _issues_ with ghosts," he grimaced, "but once you get past the guns and anger-"

"She pulls out the last gun from under her skirt?"

"Hey, that was one time!"

She only laughed harder. "Oh, man, my sides!"

"It's not funny!" He paused, "Okay, maybe the skirt thing is."

"Wow…" She finally quieted, realizing, "I guess we both know how to pick 'em."

"Yeah, I guess so."

They found themselves staring up at the waxing moon. Ember liked to see the stars as she flew; it was a welcome change from the doors and islands that dotted the air of her home.

"It's a beautiful night."

"That's what I thought too. You know," she smirked, "before your ex came along."

"You're going to keep rubbing Valerie in my face from now on, aren't you?"

"Until the end of time."

They shared a chuckle.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"I'm good. Now get out of here, hero!" She shoved him. "Don't you have some cat to get out of a tree?"

"That appointment's tomorrow," he quipped, "though knowing my luck, it'll be a giant ghost panther." He held back a yawn. "Now, if you excuse me, there's a pillow with my name on it. I'll see you later, Ember."

She gave a gentle wave. "You too, Danny."

"Oh," he faked surprise, "you're calling me Danny now?"

 _I did?_ She rolled with it. "I guess you earned it." She winked. "Just this once."

"I'll accept that gift." With a chortle and a salute, Danny Phantom took off.

Ember McLain watched the black-and-white streak head for home.

"Good night, hero."

It came to her. She was a villainess, but Danny was…

"… _my_ hero."

She shuddered.

"That's just weird."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Now we return to Ember, in a role reversed from Part IV. As much as she fights it, Danielle isn't the only Phantom with whom she's starting to bond. What will it mean for her and Team Phantom? Heck if I know, I'm making this up as I go along!**


	8. Part VIII

Author's Note: _Thought or Emphasis_ ; **Flashback** ; _**Thought or Emphasis in Flashback**_.

I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

 **Danny Phantom: Not All Bad**

Part VIII

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

Dani Phantom sighed. This was the third time she had asked the question since she entered the Ghost Zone with Danny and Sam. Tucker had opted not to go, certain that their destination didn't suit him.

This was her first time, however, in the Specter Speeder, the Fenton Family's custom-made vehicle for traversing the parallel dimension. It was a small ship, built only for three. Its weapons weren't fully operational, but the trio hopefully wouldn't need them where they were going.

Dani stared wistfully at all the buttons and levers in the cockpit. Over the course of the trip, her eager fingers had managed to start the wipers twice, send out flares in three directions, and turn on the newly installed coffee machine.

When she activated the rocket boosters and nearly launched the trio into the Carnivorous Canyon, however, all button privileges were firmly revoked.

This unfortunately left the ghost girl quite bored, which is why she felt the need to ask, "Are we there now?"

"As a matter of fact," Danny proclaimed, "we are."

The Speeder made its way to a massive castle gate of dark stone. At its top displayed the likeness of a dragon's head, its nostrils still eliciting smoke.

"Woah…" Dani stared at the beastly entrance in awe. "Creepy."

"Yeah," Danny noted, "You think she'd have changed that by now."

"No, I kinda like it," she explained. "It's creepy, but cool too."

"My thoughts exactly." Sam smirked in approval.

Danny was outnumbered, but he took it in stride. "I think your tastes are rubbing off on her, Sam."

Indeed, since Danielle made the Manson manor her home, she had taken after Sam in different ways. Dani discovered a love of horror films; while Sam liked Nightmerica the most, Terminatra was Dani's favorite. The tomboyish tween also shared Sam's hate for the color pink; just two days ago, Dani joined Sam in mutilating Mrs. Manson's poufy, frilly vacation present.

Sam smiled at the happy memories. "I'm calling that a good thing."

"You still haven't told me who we're seeing." Dani tried to comb through the stories Danny and Sam had told her over the summer, but it seemed that her guardians had more enemies than friends.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise, but-"

"You won't need to, Sam." Danny pointed ahead. "It looks like your surprise is coming to us."

A lone figure floated patiently in front of the Speeder. The ghost woman had green skin and red eyes, wearing a modest blue long-sleeved dress with a light green band wrapped around her waist. Her hair was surprisingly normal, gathered into a blonde French braid.

Atop her head was a gleaming green crown.

"Your Majesty!" An attendant, his white face gaunt and his eyes sunken, rushed to her side. "Your retainer was to guide all visitors to the throne room."

"We are doing things differently," she told him. "As ruler, am I not allowed to meet visitors how I wish?"

"I-I-I meant no disrespect, Your Grace!" He raised his arms in defense, fearful of the royal's wrath. "Please, I-"

"Calm down. I won't hurt you." She smiled. "I'm nothing like _him_ , remember?"

He sighed in relief. "Of course."

"Besides, there is only one person who would ride in such a machine!"

Giddy, Dora guided the Speeder to the forest at the edge of her kingdom. The visitors exited the vehicle, stepping onto the castle grounds, where the princess waited with open arms.

"Danny Phantom! Sam Manson! It's been so long. What brings you to my land?"

Sam answered for the group. "Danny and I have been talking lately about some of the people we've helped, and all our adventures, and we wanted to show Dani some of the friends we've made."

Dora blinked, confused. "But Danny's right here."

"What? Oh, right." Sam had been around the Phantoms so long, she had stopped getting confused. "There's someone I want you to meet." She called out to the girl staring up at the castle towers. "Danielle!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was-" She gasped, recognizing her picture. "Hey, you're Princess Dora!"

Dora outstretched a hand that Dani quickly shook. "And you, Danielle, must be the ghost girl I've been hearing about."

"Just call me Dani," she posed, her logo presented proudly, "with an I."

"The Ghost Zone is abuzz with rumors about you, a ghost child born in the living world. Some are still curious of your parentage." She looked to the couple. "But perhaps I've answered that question?"

"We're not her parents!" Danny and Sam shared their words, then a blush.

Their 'child,' hearing this, simply fidgeted where she stood.

"I'll leave it a mystery then!" Dora giggled. "Let's talk inside, shall we?"

"Let's." Sam followed her. "Danny? Aren't you coming?"

"Sorry, Sam." He stretched, but soon followed along. "Driving the Specter Speeder did a number on my legs."

The monarch and guests entered the castle, only to be swarmed by not only Dora's staff, but a more recent annoyance in Danny's life:

Fans.

"SIR DANNY PHANTOM!"

A gaggle of ghouls surrounded Danny, begging him for attention.

"He has returned."

"Quickly, brave knight, tell us of the world beyond!"

"Woah, easy!" He put up his hands, telling himself, "I guess I'll be on my feet after all."

"I see you've met the nobility," Dora remarked with a giggle. "They've been anxious to see you ever since I regaled them with stories of your battles. Your victory over the former Ghost King is legendary here."

The battle against Pariah Dark's horde was more personal for Dora. She may have fought on her brother's orders, but it was one of the few times in her life she felt truly powerful.

That black-and-white ghost who fought at her side—Sidney Poindexter, she recalled—was surprisingly charming as well…

"Take your time with them, Danny," Sam assured, breaking Dora's train of thought. "We'll be right here."

As if to respond for him, the crowd whisked him away.

" _Sir_ Danny Phantom?" Sam asked. "What's with the title?"

"Oh, of course, I haven't mentioned." Dora explained, "I couldn't engage in the ceremony due to your absences, but you and Sir Danny were honorarily knighted months ago by royal decree. I'm surprised that the royal court didn't sweep you up as well, Dame Sam."

"Dame Sam…"

"Oh, dear." Dora feared her reaction. "Do you prefer 'Lady Phantom' instead? I can inform the court-"

"NO!" She blushed, knowing what that meant. "It's just… wow, I wasn't ready."

"Believe me, Sam, you both have earned your titles."

"So, Dora," Dani had to ask, "how do you turn into a dragon again?"

Sam was set to chastise the girl's bluntness, but Dora spoke first. "I use this."

The princess pulled out a golden necklace. On it hung a green jewel resembling a dragon's slit eye. "The Amulet of Aragon grants me the dragon's power. But only members of my family can truly wield it."

"That makes sense," Sam figured. "That's why everyone else transforms the second they get angry."

"Like you, Sam!" Dani noted.

"Er, yes," she felt a little smaller, "like me."

Thinking back, Sam was still a little embarrassed about facing her best friend as a monster. Danielle, on the other hand, thought it was "cool" that Sam was willing to eat someone to stand up for Danny. After hearing the tale, she decided she didn't like "whoever this Paulina girl was."

It was yet another thing on which Dani and Sam agreed.

"Even in our family, however," Dora explained, "such power can corrupt. Like it did my brother." She shook her head. "Though honestly, even when we were younger, he was always…" She sighed.

Sam asked, "What happened to him anyway?"

"I was going to have him imprisoned for the rest of his afterlife, but I could not forget our family bond. I showed him leniency and exiled him. After much, _much_ effort, his Amulet was destroyed. Mine is the only one that remains."

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could walk around a little too, like Danny?" Dani's eyes filled with wonder. "That Speeder was cramped, and this place looks huge!"

Sam hesitated, turning to Dora. "Is it okay?"

"My subjects know that you and your family are privileged guests within the kingdom and within these walls." She smiled to the child. "You have nothing to fear."

Sam exhaled, then implored to Dani. "Be careful."

"I will!" The ghost girl dashed off, leaving her elders to talk alone.

"She just can't keep still." Sam shook her head, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Dora felt a similar way. "She has an energy this place lacked for so long."

"Speaking of this place," Sam took a moment to look out the window, "it looks so different now."

She was right. When Sam had first stepped foot in the kingdom, clouds darkened the skies and bare, petrified trees filled the forest surrounding the land's border. Now, light washed over the homes of the subjects past the castle moat, and the bordering woods had thickened with life (or, rather, afterlife). Even the castle's stonework looked bright and clean, as if rebuilt from foundation to spire.

"As it should!" The princess smiled with pride. "Due to the actions of you and your beloved, this realm has progressed into a new era!"

Sam tried to ignore the 'beloved' comment. "How so?"

"We're experimenting with a different form of government," Dora explained. "Just imagine: a council of wise men and women, like royal advisors, but chosen to represent the kingdom's subjects, handling their day to day affairs by vote. Meanwhile, the princess—that's me—presides over more traditional affairs, giving the final vote where the council is unable to choose."

"Dora…" Sam was gobsmacked, "you invented a parliamentary monarchy!"

"A… what?"

"We have those on Earth. That council you're talking about? It's called a parliament."

"Parliament." Dora grasped the word with both hands. "It sounds impressive. I must learn more about this!" She forgot her friend as her thirst for knowledge carried her to the door, until a thought halted her flight. "But… a journey to the living world risks separating me from my royal duties."

"Maybe the next time I come, I can bring you some books to read."

"I'd like that." The smile on Dora's face was the largest it had been since her brother's defeat. "You are honored as a knight in my court, but I am glad to have you as a friend."

"You too, Dora."

Sam never had a friend like Dora in the Ghost Zone before. Technically, there was Ember, but Dora hadn't threatened to set her aflame in her own bedroom. If she had to put a label on their relationship, it would probably be "mutual respect," not friendship.

Dora was different. She didn't wish to do harm to her when they met; she was only a good ghost in a bad situation. Sam felt they could talk without any tension between them, even if Dora ruled a kingdom.

"Now then, there is still that mystery to solve." The princess asked, "If Danielle is not of your blood, then how did you come to know each other?"

"It's a bit of a crazy story, and Danny can fill you in on the details I don't know." Sam began. "I'd say it all started when-"

The peace shattered, like the nearby window, when an object crashed through it.

"What is that?" Sam got a closer look at the object…

…an arrow, its attachment a bomb set to blow.

"GET DOWN!"

* * *

In a distant hallway, Dani stared at a wall adorned with images of the kingdom's heroes. The wall's contents were sparse due to the land's once-stagnant history, but a few recent faces made their mark.

In one painting, Danny Phantom stood as a knight in white armor, valiantly battling a goliath figure, with a flaming crown and patch over his left eye, surrounded by skeletons. Danny's hands were filled with green hopeful light.

"You're creepy," she said to the evil cyclops man, "and _not_ in a good way."

In another, Sam Manson faced a fearsome black and purple dragon. Her hair was in wild pigtails and she wore armor on her left arm and legs, the uncovered arm raised in defiance even as blue flames surrounded her.

"Wicked armor!"

Dani felt small before these pictures, the courage of her caretakers in full display. "You two took down guys like these? They look a million times worse than Vlad!" She looked at her hands, let them glow like Danny's in the picture. "Could I do that?"

She stared at Danny.

"Could I be like you?"

Then she heard the **BOOM**.

She gasped. "SAM!"

* * *

Sam awakened next to Dora, who too was thrown to the wall in the explosion. A male ghost emerged from the clearing smoke.

"If it isn't my lovely human bride."

Her blood chilled. "No."

"You sound so upset? There's no need to worry…"

The man had light blue skin, red eyes, and long gray hair falling over his shoulders. Unlike Dora's youthful face, wear and anger coalesced in the bags around his eyes. Above a prominent chin, he sported a fanged smile. The once luxurious attire he was now rags hanging from his body, but his struggles did nothing to quell his hubris.

"YOUR PRINCE HAS RETURNED!"

"Aragon!" Dora gasped. "How are you here?"

"I once ruled this kingdom, this very castle. Did you think I would not know its secrets? I only needed to find the keys to the dungeon and free my most loyal subjects."

The Archer entered from the shattered window, still wearing his red hood and tunic. He had an arrow notched back to fire at either human or ghost, keeping them in place.

"Speaking of which, my Executioner should be making short work of that court of traitors in the other room." As if on cue, screams and destruction could be heard through the door.

Sam stepped forward, despite the danger. "Those 'traitors' simply saw you as the tyrant you are, Aragon!"

"That's _Prince_ Aragon to you, my bride."

"The name is Sam Manson, and I'm nothing of yours!"

"Defiant as ever." He turned his gaze, "Although, not nearly as insolent as my own sister."

He walked closer.

"To cast me out into the wilds like an animal! To take the throne, my birthright!"

His red eyes bored into hers.

"I should execute you where you stand."

Dora stared back.

"And yet you do not cower before my eyes? Did your time as usurper change you?"

"I am different, Aragon. Your threats are nothing to me." She held her head high. "Besides, you forget yourself. Even with your minions, you're outmatched, for I hold the power of-" She reached up to her neck and gasped.

"The Amulet?" He pulled off his rags to reveal the powerful relic, stolen while she was unconscious. "You must keep a better eye on this." He stepped back, to allow them to bear witness. "Now, behold your prince, in all his glory!"

The Amulet glowed, its power awakened. Aragon transformed into a black-scaled dragon with a purple underbelly and wings, his claws the same green as the jewel.

"Keep her there, Archer. I want Dorathea to witness her new kingdom in ruins!" Aragon grinned, then looked at Sam. "And as for you, my bride…"

He readied his claws to strike…

"Consider our bond annulled!"

Someone annulled his attack instead, ramming into Aragon's face fist-first. Landing in front of Sam was Danielle Phantom.

"Get away from them!"

"A ghost child?" Reptilian eyes bulged in surprise at the rarity, then squinted as Aragon rubbed his scaly jaw. "You look familiar…"

Danny bashed through the door, slamming the Executioner into the Archer head-first and knocking them out.

"It's about time you got here," Sam joked.

"Not my fault, Sam. He really _sharpened_ his skills since our last fight." Danny chuckled. "Huh. I guess I had one more axe pun in me after all."

"Of course, that lowborn Phantom!" He pointed a claw in accusation. "You would sire a daughter… with _my_ human bride!?"

Sam started, "I'm not your bride!"

Danny followed up, "And Dani's not exactly my-"

"ENOUGH! The only remedy for this outrage is clear." Aragon took flight, bursting through the wall into the ghostly skies. "This entire land will burn!"

"He's on the move. We've gotta-" Danny turned to his partner. "Dani?"

"That's the one from the painting…" She was in shock, only now realizing who she crashed into out of protective instinct. "I just hit a _dragon_!"

"Dani, focus!"

"Right," she shook her head clear, "let's go."

The Phantoms pursued. Aragon was already making short work of the forests, the fire cutting Sam off from the Speeder hidden within the woods. Trees turned to their former state; blackened burnt branches reached out, gnarled like the hands of the oppressed peasants before their old leader's wrath.

He inhaled, ready to set the village market ablaze, before two Phantom Freeze rays struck his wings and sent him to the ground on all fours.

But Aragon would not be stopped. He knew his wings would thaw quickly, courtesy of the Amulet's power. He chose to simply shift his aim, exhaling flame in a wave behind him. The Phantoms blocked his attack with a shared ecto-shield, which cracked on impact but still managed to hold.

Danny huffed in relief. "Didn't even know we could do that!"

"Me neither," Danielle noted, before her eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!"

Aragon leaped and came down with a furious swipe, finally shattering their shield. His landing created a dust cloud obscuring him from sight.

Danny didn't like this. "Where is he?"

Dani shrugged. "Maybe he got tired?"

"I have power to spare!" The dragon ascended through the cloud, blowing the duo back from the draft and splitting them up once more. Aragon took the chance to unleash a quick fireball, but Danny acted just as fast, countering with a Freeze ray and canceling out the attacks. A cloud of cool vapor remained in their wake.

"A new power?" Aragon's eyes glowed with jealousy. "It will not save you!" He dove at his prey. Danny was nearly unprepared for his speed.

Fortunately, his partner wasn't. Dani struck from the side with an ecto-ray into his left eye. "AGH!" Blinded, Aragon was wide open for Danny to slam both fists down onto his snout. Once again, he crashed into the ground, the whole of the kingdom feeling the rumble.

"Nice move!" Taking a moment to breathe (and flexing his cramping hands), Danny was relieved. "A few more hits like those and-"

But Dani's last attack made her cocky. "I've got him!" She charged her fists with ecto-energy.

 _Now's my chance to be just like Danny!  
_  
"DANI, WAIT!"

The little Phantom dove right in, unaware that Aragon's eye was already healing… and that it spotted her.

"You mongrel." His claws extended, and he struck.

Dani just managed to weave out of the deadly path. The slash still caught her left arm and shoulder, making her spin out of control. Aragon caught her in his scaly hand.

He pulled his arm back…

"Get out of my sight!"

…and faster than Danny could see, pitched Danielle into the castle keep.

* * *

"…elle!"

 _Where am I?_ Danielle struggled to shake off the curtain of blackness over her mind.

"Dan… -ake up!"

Eventually, her eyes managed to open, and she saw a green sky.

 _Oh yeah, the Ghost Zone… the Princess… she's cool._

"Danielle!"

 _Is that…_

"Sam?" Finally, her ears were working again, just in time for the headache to kick in. "Ow!"

"Dani!" Sam wiped away her tears. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"What happened?" _Wait, I was with-_ "DANNY! I've got to-"

"Oh, no, you don't," Sam held her down, "not with your arm like that!"

Dani followed her eyes to the blood and ectoplasm dripping from three gashes near her shoulder. The pain, only dull at first, seemed to magnify with her awareness of her wounds. Through gritting teeth, she managed, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Sam proclaimed, "you can barely stand up!"

"It doesn't matter." Dani shoved her back. "I'm helping Danny."

"Helping him by getting yourself killed?"

"Helping him any way I can!" She pleaded, "I'm strong too, just like you and Danny!"

"You're not strong _enough_!" Sam was just as desperate, holding onto the child's good shoulder. "Please, Dani, you've got nothing to prove, not to me or-"

"JUST LET ME DO THIS, MOM!"

"…what?" Sam's hands went slack, freeing Dani from her grasp. "What did you call me?"

"I… I didn't mean…" She saw her chance. "I gotta go!"

She took off, leaving Sam with her mouth agape.

Dora tried to wake her up. "Are you alright?"

She could only gawk at the little girl flying back into the fight.

"She called me… mom."

* * *

"You're going to pay for that!" Danny unleashed an ecto-ray as large as his fury. The force struck Aragon off his feet. A volley of green rays fell upon the beast, and an ecto-ball exploded. The flash of light obscured Danny's sight of his opponent, but he didn't care, knowing they hit home when he heard the screams of pain.

Danny prepared to use his weapon of last resort. He wanted to make sure the message got through. He took a deep breath…

…one knocked out of him by a speedy dragon tail. He hit the ground, but Aragon gave no mercy, a clawed fist slamming down to pin him, then continuing with more fists.

At last, Aragon looked down upon his work. Danny's exhausted form lay inside the crater, his dissolving ecto-shield the only thing that kept his body intact. Aragon raised his arm again, when-

"HEY, SCALY!"

Dani floated forth, a hand over her bleeding arm.

"I'm not done!"

"You stand before me? HAHAHAHAHA!" Aragon's laugh shook castle stone. "Your father has fallen, and he was the strongest among you!" His slit pupils devoured the sight of what he assumed was fear, a tremble in her clenched fists. "What will _you_ do, whelp?"

She responded by ascending beyond even Aragon's height. She turned upside down, staring him in the eye. A blue aura surrounded her form.

"Dani?" From his place of pain, Danny wondered the same as his opponent did. "What are you doing?"

She gulped, steeling herself. Her hand stopped quaking.

"Something crazy!"

Green ecto-energy pooled at her feet, then fired, a black and white rocket blasting down into Aragon's range.

"Fine, mongrel! Join the kingdom in ash!"

Aragon unleashed his fire, but the girl refused to hesitate, her blue glow only willed brighter.

Danny could only watch in horror as Danielle was consumed by blue flame.

"DANIELLE! NO!"

He couldn't shut his eyes, nor could he turn away.

A familiar hurt blossomed in his chest.

He nearly failed her once, and now it happened for real. He wasn't strong enough or fast enough to defeat Aragon, so she felt the need to take his place.

Now she was gone.

 _It's all my fault._

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Aragon drank in the victory. "With that half-breed urchin out of the way, I'll- _urk_!"

His words suddenly stopped, along with the rest of him. His limbs felt numb, a foreign feeling spreading all over.

"What… is… this?"

The feeling was new. It was-

"Cold…"

Aragon struggled to lift his right arm, watching it turn from black to blue with the rest of him. His eyes widened, the lids stiffening in place.

"No! Dor-" Frost trapped his speech in his throat. Icicles formed on his claws as he reached for his sister, silently crying for help.

Even at her distance, she could see the fear, the weakness in his eyes. It was the same weakness he made her feel for centuries.

With a fleeting pain in her core, she turned away.

Soon, the ice sculpture that was once the dragon prince collapsed onto its belly, wings frozen and fused to the back. Not even smoke left his nostrils, only a chilling vapor.

For a moment, silence.

Then, the crack of breaking ice.

Aragon's frozen teeth exploded in jagged shards as a heroine emerged from his maw. She rolled to a stop, turning back to human form.

Danielle sat up, hoping to shake the frozen dragon spit out of her hair.

"I am _not_ doing that again."

She saw Danny, who wordlessly got to his feet with widened eyes. She grew worried as he continued to stare. "Danny, are you okay— _eep!_ "

Danielle found herself lifted off the ground, enveloped in Danny's arms.

"I almost lost you."

"I'm fine…" She winced. "Except for my arm."

He gasped at the blood on his suit. "Oh, Dani…"

"It's my fault. I should have listened to you." She stared at her arm and shoulder. "I hope it won't scar too bad."

"If you're anything like me, you'll barely have a mark left," he assured. "You'll definitely remember it, though, won't you?"

"Oh, yeah."

Sam sprinted to the Phantoms as soon as she could. "Dani!"

"Hey, um… Sam." She didn't want to call her _that_ word again. She could tell they'd have to talk about it.

But it seemed that conversation would have to wait. "That was the most foolish, reckless… _insane_ plan I've ever seen! From you or Danny!" Sam's head swiveled, her angry glare like a gun turret's aim. "Did _you_ put her up to that?"

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are, Sam." He looked to the child between them. "We're lucky that worked, or you could have been killed!"

"It was either me, or everyone else!" Dani stood her ground, turning to Sam. "You saw it, right? He was all alone out there. I had to help him!"

Sam tried to argue, "But Dani-"

"I _had_ to!"

For an instant, Sam saw herself, a twelve-year-old in boots too big, defying a certain woman who never seemed to understand.

At the sight of Dani's restrained tears, Sam's anger faded away.

"You really did, didn't you?"

She pulled Dani into her embrace.

"Oh, Ellie, I'm sorry." Sam stroked her fingers through Dani's hair, not caring about the mess. "Ever since you came to my home, I've done what I could to take care of you." She held her cheek. "I worried so much, I almost forgot that you're not just a kid, you're a hero too."

"And she's proven it!" Dora exclaimed. She returned to the group with the Amulet of Aragon, which shrank once it left her brother's cold shoulders. Placing it back on her neck, she bowed in respect. "Dani Phantom, and… er, Danny Phantom, thank you both for saving my kingdom!"

"You're welcome," Danny replied.

"She is certainly your child, Sir Danny." Dora remarked. "Only one born of your ectoplasm could accomplish such a feat!"

Dani nodded, proud. "It's a Phantom thing."

"You know it!" He raised his hand, which she met with a high five.

"Although," Dora mused, "It appears Danielle inherited more than Danny's strength. To face my brother without retreat at such a young age…" She turned to Sam. "She harbors an iron will like yours as well!"

Sam considered her words. Danielle's arrival brought responsibilities and a few stresses, but she was also the source of Sam's most recent joys. She was someone with whom Sam could share her passions, and to whom she could tell her stories.

Even today, while a part of her was once angry with Dani's reckless act, she somehow felt… _proud_ too.

 _Is this what being a parent feels like?_

Perhaps Dora's suspicion was right after all.

Perhaps Danielle was right to call her that.

 _Maybe… maybe Ellie really is my dau-_

"Hey, Dora, I was wondering," Danielle asked, breaking Sam from her thought. "Since you're a princess and all…"

"Yes, child?"

"Could you make me a knight?" Ideas flew as quickly as she did. "I could get black and white armor too!"

"Danielle…" Sam called.

"It'll have the DP symbol on it, and… spikes, maybe? Nah, too much."

"Danielle."

"I bet if I tried, I could make a sword out of-"

"DANIELLE!"

"What?" She pouted. "You had cool armor too!"

"Gotta admit, you did look awesome," Danny agreed.

"Okay, fine…" Sam heard the girl gasp hopefully, "…when you're older."

"Aww." She folded her arms.

"Cheer up, young Dani." Dora proposed, "Perhaps there is something we can do, both for you and your family."

* * *

A ghost stood before the wall of Castle Aragon depicting the kingdom's heroes, the half-ghost hero and his human beloved included.

"Sir Danny, Dame Sam, I get the feeling you're not done filling this wall."

The newest addition, once displayed to the public, had the masses scouring the marketplace for replicas of their own.

"Nor are you."

Unlike the other pictures, Sir Danny and Dame Sam did not struggle in battle. Instead, they stood in contentment and pride at either side of the kingdom's newest savior:

Danielle, blue light emanating from her hands, her angelic smile bearing confidence and peace.

"You and your family will do great things for both our worlds, Danielle Phantom."

Princess Dorathea, undisputed ruler of the Kingdom of Aragon, took one last look at the painting, before continuing down the hall.

"Great things indeed."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **I had the idea for this chapter upon realizing three things I hadn't done yet. First, I wanted an adventure with the Phantom Family together in it. Then, it occurred to me that Team Phantom has a lot of enemies, but fewer ghostly friends, and I wanted to show more of them. Lastly, I wanted Dani to face a real challenge, one she couldn't talk down or be saved from.** **The next thing you know, the chapter's nearly double the length I expected, approximately 4900 words (excluding this part here). Hopefully, the length and content make up for the wait, which came about partly due to my longtime trouble with writing fight scenes. I've been writing for 10 years on Fanfiction Dot Net as of January 2019.**

 **Next chapter includes Ember. Hmm, Dani chapter, Ember chapter, Dani chapter... Is it just me, or is there a pattern forming?**


	9. Part IX

Author's Note: _Thought or Emphasis_ ; **Flashback** ; _**Thought or Emphasis in Flashback.**_ Certain type may also be used signify **SOUND** or other dramatic _ **effects**_ as necessary.

I don't own _Danny Phantom._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom: Not All Bad**

Part IX

"Ugh, are we there yet?"

"Quit being such a child. We're almost there."

Two ghosts, one impatient, the other annoyed, flew through the Ghost Zone to find a friend.

The first was a pale ghost woman with wild green hair who looked like she came out of the 1960s, wearing a red skirt and suit jacket with a black tank top. Her green fishnet stockings went down to black high-heeled boots.

The second, who looked a bit older, had fair yet seemingly human skin, green eyes, and red hair in two points with orange highlights. She wore purple lipstick and purple circle earrings, and purple eyeshadow reached past the black sunglasses over her nose. A red suit jacket over a white shirt and black tie, red pencil skirt, and red heels gave her the appearance of a businesswoman.

"I'm just saying, it always takes ages to find her place."

"For _you_ , maybe," The redhead mocked. "You'd think a girl who rides on her boyfriend's bike would have a better sense of direction."

"Well, joke's on you, Penny, cuz I found it!"

True to her word, the duo arrived at a floating door, decorated with a guitar surrounded by blue flames.

"And you managed to do it _this_ century!" 'Penny,' or Penelope Spectra, remarked. "Nicely done, Kitty."

"Whatever." Kitty knocked on the door. "Let's just get to the bottom of this."

"On that, we agree." She managed to pick up sounds of a rush behind the door. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's almost like-"

"Kitty? Penny?" Ember McLain quickly opened the door, then mostly closed it behind her, blocking the others' vision. "What are you two doing here?"

"How's it goin', Em?" Kitty grinned and waved. "It's been forever since we had a girls' night!"

"You haven't talked to us in weeks," Spectra followed up, "so we figured we'd come to you."

"Yeah, what's going on with you?" Kitty wondered. "You haven't been like this since you started hanging around Bucket Head." Then it came to her. "Oh my gosh! Is it a new guy?" She gasped, futilely looking over Ember's shoulders. "Is he still here?"

"A new guy?" A certain young man crossed her mind. "Uhh…"

"Hold on." Spectra put up a hand to an indignant Ember's face, inviting herself in. "Something's up."

Spectra scanned the place. Despite Ember's supposedly world-sized ego, her abode seemed akin to an apartment or college dorm room. Some of the desks were covered in papers with scribbled notes or pictures. A few half-eaten donuts—chocolate icing, her favorite—and coffee from the physical world lay strewn about the mess; they oddly helped her think, perhaps a vestigial habit of her past life.

"Nobody here but us girls," Ember tried to assure. "But I'm kinda busy right now. How about we meet up at the usual spot in a couple of hours?"

Spectra ignored her, and caught something out of place.

"Nobody here, huh?" She pointed to the object in the corner, still halfway out of the box: "You play checkers with yourself?"

"I picked it up on Earth," Ember cobbled together an excuse. "Sometimes a girl likes to challenge herself! Is that a crime?"

"Kitty's right, Em. You're hiding someone." Spectra caught a scent. "You're hiding…" Her eyes lit with hunger. "Fresh meat!"

Ember's eyes widened. "Crap!"

Spectra shed her human guise, shifting into the form of a wispy black shadow ghost with green eyes lacking pupils, then dashed off in pursuit.

"Penny, wait! It's not what you think!"

Ember's words went unheeded, the shadowy specter racing into her bedroom. "Look what I found." She returned with her body and tail wrapped around a familiar ghost girl. "A little spy who thinks she's Danny Phantom!"

Ember got quite the surprise when Sam and Danny asked her to watch Danielle for a few hours. The movie they wanted to see together was supposedly too much for someone a girl her age to see—at least, that was Sam's excuse to be alone with Danny. Danny was the one who'd suggested Ember of all people, reasoning that she had the power to protect Danielle while they weren't around (and to keep her from wandering off), with the added bonus of the little Phantom spending some time outside the Manson manor with her favorite ghost.

Sam, had, of course, promised to blast Ember with the Fenton Peeler ten times over if Dani came back with a single scratch. Unfortunately, it seemed Ember's newest houseguest would make Sam follow through on that threat.

Danielle squirmed in Spectra's surprisingly strong grasp. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Tell me…" Spectra firmly grasped the girl's face, staring deep into her eyes—into her psyche. She often liked to pry emotions out slowly through conversation, but she hadn't had a dish like this before, and was a bit overeager. "What are you?"

The halfa put up a brave front, trying to fight off the haze starting to descend upon her mind. "I'm Dani Phantom!"

"That's cute, child, but that's not what I asked. Not _who_ are you." Spectra already knew. "I mean… _what_ are you?"

"I'm-"

"A sad little orphan?" She went further. "A half-ghost freak?"

"No, I'm…" She tried to move, but she couldn't look away from Spectra's hypnotic eyes. "Danny said I'm his flesh and blood! He said-"

"That you were special?" She gave a false pout. "Aww, it must be so hard to prove, though, being a _clone_ and all."

Dani's front faltered. "How did you know?"

"I can see the real you, dearie. I see your fears, your doubts, and every little weakness." She licked her purple-painted lips, sipping Dani's pain like it was an aged wine. "They're _delicious_!"

As Spectra began to feed, a voice called out.

"Put her down."

"Wait your turn, Ember. You can have what's left when I'm done."

"Penny," Kitty gulped, "you really ought to listen to her!"

Feeling a sudden heat descend upon her, Spectra finally turned her attention to the master of the lair.

Ember's eyes had gone from green to red. Her flaming hair spiked with rage, daring to meet the ceiling of the room. Kitty backed herself into the nearest corner, hoping not to be incinerated by mistake.

"I SAID TO PUT HER DOWN!"

"Okay, okay!" Spectra released the girl. "Come on, Ember! It's just some Phantom knockoff."

"You know the rule: never mess with ghost kids! And besides…" Danielle scurried to Ember's side, grasping her arm for security. Ember, accepting the hold, still refused to break her searing glare. "She's with me!"

"Wait, she's yours?" She resumed her human form, both for comfort and in shock. "But you and he couldn't have-"

"She's not _my_ kid, ya moron!" Her flames subsided. "You saw into her head, didn't you?"

"Oh, right. So you're… taking care of her?" An amused smirk crossed her lips. "Didn't see you as the motherly type, Em."

"I'm just watching her as a favor."

"A favor for _Danny Phantom_?" She squinted, suspicious. "Alright, what's he got on you?"

"Can't a girl just do something nice without some evil scheme involved?"

"Not you."

"I don't know," Kitty, feeling the threat gone, left the corner, "I doubt I could resist helping a little cutie like this!" She reached for the girl…

"Touch her and die again."

"I only wanted to say hello." She greeted gently from a distance. "Dani, right? My name's Kitty!"

Dani wasn't sure about this one yet, but she chose not to be rude and waved back. "Um, hey."

"Don't worry about her, kid. Kitty wouldn't hurt a fly," she recalled the ghostly trio's last misadventure, "well, unless Johnny's ticked her off. Or she's really bored." Ember gave a seething look back to Spectra. "As for my so-called friend…"

"Hey, don't look at me!" She tried to look innocent. "You know I can't resist a good meal." She stared at the child, who only weakly glared back, a result of the energy drain. "And one so young, too…"

"Alright, then."

Dani's tightened grip on her arm was enough for Ember to decide:

"Get out."

Spectra blinked, her glasses sliding down her nose. "What?"

"If you can't control yourself, you can leave."

"I… what?" Shock became anger. "You can't be serious! We've known each other for years! I watched your back after you got your butt kicked the first time in Amity Park! I helped manage your last two concerts in the Ghost Zone! I even got you through your last breakup!" As it turned out, the thought that she wasn't good enough to even keep Skulker's attention hurt Ember a lot more than his fists. It also turned out that Spectra could be something of a _good_ counselor when she tried (a little destruction tour in the next town over was great therapy too). "You want to pick this little girl over me?"

"I don't wanna kick you out, Penny." She shrugged. "But you're the one acting like an animal, in _my_ lair, with _my_ guest."

"Hmph." She folded her arms, insulted. "I'm not going anywhere without answers."

"Then you better kill the attitude, or I'm kicking you out," Ember raised her gloved fist, "the hard way."

Spectra gulped; compared to her power right now, Ember could probably take her down with the child in tow. "No, everything's fine!"

"Then you know what to do."

"Fine." Penelope huffed, knowing she would hate to lose a friend. It took her decades to find people she could tolerate (and who could tolerate her), let alone people she liked. "Hey, um, Dani, is it?"

"Yeah, that's me." Danielle's energy had finally returned, as did her confidence as the rocker stood nearby. "It's with an I, by the way."

"I… apologize." She gritted her teeth and swallowed her pride. "I suppose I should have asked what you were doing here before turning you into my dinner. I'm Penelope Spectra."

"Hmm… okay, Penelope." Dani reared her hand back, aimed…

Spectra saw it. "Oh, don't you dare-"

…and fired. A snowball smothered her words, and her head.

The whole group laughed at Spectra screaming her head off, her pointed hair now a drenched, half-frozen mess. "MY HAIR!"

"Now I forgive you."

"Serves you right!" Kitty remarked. "So, Dani," the girl managed to pay attention through her laugh, "how did you two meet each other?"

"Ember saved my life!"

"Phantom was begging me to help her," she jibed, trying to block out the memory of the ghost girl's nearly-frozen face.

"She kept me warm, then Frost-" Dani remembered the Far Frozen's existence was supposed to be a secret, "uh, a friend helped me with my powers, so now, I can do this!"

Another blue blast created a crude effigy of... something with spiky hair, a broad base and what appeared to be tentacles on its hips.

Spectra raised a brow. "What is that monstrosity?"

"It's supposed to be me." Dani blushed. "I'm still new at this, okay?"

"Don't beat yourself up," Ember assured. "Your dad's got way more experience with it."

"So Skulker was right," Kitty muttered.

Ember didn't like the sound of that. "What's he going on about?"

"He's been spreading rumors that 'the ghost child' had a child of his own."

"And that you'd 'found a new mate,'" Spectra added. "I didn't believe him on either account, but, considering your new roommate…"

"He's trying to mess with my reputation!" Ember glared at the thought of his smug face, before sporting her own. "He's just mad cuz Phantom kicked his tin can." She gave a fond smile as she recalled it. "Babypop beat that bolt brain to an inch of his afterlife!" She suddenly remembered her company. "Don't tell your dad I told you about that, okay?"

"Danny kicked that hunter guy's butt…" a smile, "…for me?"

"Ooh! Sounds like there's a little bad boy in those goody two shoes," Kitty's red eyes glinted with interest.

"Down, Kitty." Ember noted, "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Johnny and I are eternal!" A dreamy grin soon turned sly. "But if I wasn't attached…"

She frowned. "You cannot be serious."

"I'm just saying, Danny was good to me that time I overshadowed that rich girl." Kitty had forgotten Paulina's name and face a long time ago. "Sure, I blackmailed him, but he was a total gentleman the whole time." She giggled, "And he's a great kisser."

"You dated the Dipstick?" Ember's jaw dropped. "How have I not heard about this?"

"You seem a little jealous, Em," Spectra jibed. "Or do you want a little advice for _your_ next date?"

"You too?" Ember groaned. "We're not dating!"

"And yet, I hear you've been running into him quite more often lately."

"What are you, my mom?" She rolled her eyes and gave a _tsk_. "We fight more, sure. But we figured something out." She shrugged off the accusation. "He gives me a good workout."

"Yeah," Spectra gave a saucy smile, "I bet he does."

Ember's cheeks turned blue. "Oh, you did not just-"

"Come on, Ember!" Kitty cut her off. "What else could there be? The love-hate thing, the kid in your house…" She giggled. "You two almost sound like you're mar-"

"LOOK!"

Flames erupted from the walls of the lair; Kitty and Spectra unknowingly stepped closer to each other.

"Even if I wanted to—and I'm _not saying I do_ ," she saw Kitty's mouth close, "he's off the market… I think. You remember that human girl who stopped our big plan a while back?"

"The redhead?" Spectra thought back. "I think I tried to blow her up once..."

"No, the other one, the goth. She and Phantom are kind of a thing."

"The crossdresser? Ugh." Kitty faked a gag. "And here I thought Danny had _good_ taste."

"Not if he was willing to date you," Spectra remarked.

"Oh? And how's _your_ love life, Penelope?" She fired back. "Still cuddling up with that blob you call an assistant?"

"I'll have you know that my relationship with Bertrand is purely professional!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Dani, arms folded, demanded the floor.

"All this stuff about dating and kissing Danny? Gross!" She glared at Spectra. "And what do you mean, 'workout?'"

"Well," she chuckled, "you _are_ a little girl, aren't you?"

"I don't think I like you talking about my d-" Dani caught herself, "about Danny that way!"

"No need to be so possessive," she mocked. "I'm sure Papa Phantom will always love his _little Ellie_ most of all…"

Dani flinched. "You don't get to call me that." Her pupils shrank to pinpricks. "EVER!"

"Woah!" Ember saw a familiar blue aura spike around her. "Watch that temper!"

"But I can't forgive her for that! Only my family can call me that name!" Her anger grew with the chill in the room. " _Only_ them!"

"You'd better take it back, Penny." Ember restrained her charge with a warm hand on her shoulder, but she warned all the same: "Though, to be honest, I kinda wonder what she'll do to you…"

Spectra's still-frozen hair and the frost covering Spectra's glasses were more than enough to convince her. "I'll take it back, I'll take it back!"

Dani said nothing.

Ember tried to get through to her. "Dani, what did I just say?"

The only response was a raised hand in Spectra's direction, pointing down. _I wonder how she'd look with ice blocks for shoes…_

She thought fast. "Don't make me tell your mom!"

Dani blinked. The last time she messed up—water park incident, enough said—she wasn't allowed another Nasty Burger milkshake for two weeks!

Ember watched Dani relinquish her power, slowly releasing her hold on her in turn. "Are you good?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, "but your friends are jerks."

"But I didn't do anything?" Kitty mumbled.

"They know how to push a girl's buttons, and I guess you're no exception." Ember looked at the friend in question. "But ticking off the same person twice in ten minutes?" She laughed. "That's gotta be a record, Penny."

"Then why do you hang out with them? Especially her?" Dani spotted Spectra, checking her face in the nearest mirror, and smirked. "I mean, doesn't she look _way older_ than you?"

"You little-"

"Looks aren't everything to a ghost," Ember explained. "And besides, we can agree on _some_ things."

"Like men," Kitty continued.

The friends spoke in unison: "HATE 'EM!"

"Can't live with 'em," Spectra followed up, "can't suffer an eternal existence without 'em."

"You'll learn when you're older, kid," Ember concluded. "Guys can be a real hassle."

"But you like Danny, right?" Dani noted, "I mean, he stopped all kinds of bad ghosts, like your ex-boyfriend Skullface or whatever…"

Kitty giggled. She'd remember that name for later.

"…and if not for him, I'd be goop in a lab right now!"

"Okay, sure, he's not _all_ bad," she admitted. "I mean, any guy who'd save me from-"

Ember slapped her mouth shut, while her friends' mouths hung open. They asked in unison, "He _saved_ you?"

"…Crap." _I'm really starting to suck at hiding things._

"Details." Spectra folded her arms. "Now."

With a sigh, Ember revealed her encounter with the Red Huntress. There were a few embellishments—such as the "hundred" weapons sprouting from her opponent's suit, or the crowd of human fans she'd given autographs just before the fight—but she wouldn't deny that the Huntress dealt some big hits.

"…So I'm lying down, gun in my face, still getting my second wind, when the Dipstick dives right in and stares her down, saying, 'I won't let you touch her.' Can you believe that?"

Her gaze grew distant.

"He said he did it because I needed him."

Her voice quieted.

"He was just… there. For me."

She gave a _tch_.

"I don't get him."

Kitty squealed. "That's so adorable!"

"No, it's embarrassing."

"How are you not seeing this? He's cute, strong, caring, _and_ probably great with kids." She listed. "If you're not snatching him up, and the goth girl hasn't, somebody will."

"Like I care. And besides, is this mystery girl gonna take care of _this_ little troublemaker?" She put a hand on Dani's head. "Not likely. Heck, I got _my_ hands full after a night!"

"Hey!"

"Relax, twerp." Ember ruffled her hair, not unlike a certain Phantom. "I'm just messing with ya."

Dani couldn't help but giggle herself. "Well…" She reached up to grab Ember's hand. "I guess it's okay when _you_ do it."

Neither ghost let go.

"No, Kitty. _That_ is adorable." Spectra saw them share a smile. "It's sickening, but still adorable."

Disregarding her friends for the moment, Ember instead focused on Dani's slowly saddening face. "What's wrong, ice pop?"

"Valerie tried to attack you? I thought she was okay with ghosts now?" She hated the thought of two of her friends fighting in the streets.

"It's bygones." Ember waved it off. "It's weird, but I don't really feel like holding a grudge."

"Okay, now you're weirding _me_ out. Ember McLain, not holding a grudge?" Kitty had to conclude: "Phantom's really got his hooks in you, hasn't he?"

"Please." She puffed out her chest. "I'm still the toughest ghost this side of Walker's prison."

"And yet you're cuddling your enemy's daughter," Kitty noted.

A warm blue filled Ember's cheeks when she realized she had subconsciously moved her hands to Dani's shoulders. She flew a foot away, to Dani's inward dismay, and folded her arms. "No, I'm not."

"You've been hanging over that kid like a mother hen since we got here." She considered, "Or, since Miss Gloom-and-Doom's in the picture, maybe like an 'auntie hen?'"

Kitty heard Ember grumble something she swore was, "…Better be the _cool_ aunt."

"Auntie Em!" Dani exclaimed.

Ember froze. "…wh-what?"

"Yeah! Like that old movie I saw with Danny once! The one with the scarecrow and the wizard! The girl in it had an Auntie Em, and you…" She immediately retreated when she saw Ember's surprised face. "Well, you know… it's just…" Her eyes avoided hers. "You always say that Danny's my dad and Sam's my mom, so I guess you'd be..."

Ember's 'niece' fell into silence, and the 'aunt' along with her, until…

"Aww!"

"Shut up, Kitty." Ember turned to Danielle, finding herself at a loss for words as she looked into those innocent eyes. It was one thing to joke about it, but to say it out loud, to make it _real_ … "Look, kid—no, Dani, I'm… I…"

 _ **Knock Knock.**_

"I'd better get that!" She flew to the door, her escape hatch...

…or maybe not.

"Danny!?" She cursed her voice for squeaking in surprise.

"Hey, Ember! I'm back!" He waved with a grin. Sam was back home—unbeknownst to Danny, still sighing blissfully over their time together. "How was Dani?"

"She was…" Her eyes flickered back to the girl, still unsure of her place, before she composed herself. "Little brat almost talked my head off about what she did the other day." She looked back and smiled. "You never told me was a dragon-slayer!"

Ember quickly glanced at her friends, watching intently.

Then she looked at Dani, her face unchanged.

… _Screw 'em._

"But I guess that's expected of my niece."

Dani gasped, an astonished smile spreading from ear to ear.

"You… mean it?"

Another person gasped as well. "Oh my gosh, she said it!"

"Kitty?" Danny finally noticed the others in the room. "Spectra too?"

"Don't worry, we're on our best behavior," Kitty defended. "Well, _I_ am, anyway. Spectra was-"

"Drop it, Kitty." Ember assured him, "I handled it."

"Good." He remembered Sam's threat as well, until the word finally hit him. "Wait… 'niece?' As in-"

"I'm her aunt now." She looked him in the eye, daring him to contradict her.

To the contrary: "The _cool_ aunt, right?"

"See that?" She looked back to the girls. "Even a Dipstick can get it!"

He chuckled. "Sam's gonna love this."

Ember recalled their talk. "I get the feeling she's not gonna be surprised."

"What about them?" Danny pointed at Kitty and Spectra, "I'm pretty sure your villain reputation is gonna be shot after today."

"They'll keep what happened here to themselves." She glared, and they nodded. "And as for my rep…" She gave an audacious grin. "We'll see how it is after I take you down next week."

He returned it. "You'll _try_."

"Oh, and the next time you wanna do something like this again…" her voice softened, "call ahead, would ya?"

"Next time?"

"Yeah." Ember smiled, watching Dani rejoin Danny. "Next time."

"Until then, Ember." He began to retreat to the door.

"Later, Phantom."

Dani gave a quick hug. "Bye, Auntie Em!"

She patted her back. "Later, ice pop."

"Heh, 'Auntie Em?'" Danny snickered. "Like the old lady from-"

"Shut up!" She shoved him out, his laugh still growing behind the closing door. "…Dipstick."

The smile on her face hadn't left.

Kitty and Spectra noticed.

"…What?"

"So that's what you look like with him."

"Get that grin off your face, Kitty."

"You first," she retorted. "You know you just asked him out, right?"

Ember groaned. "To a _fight_."

"After babysitting his daughter." Spectra wondered, "I bet you didn't even think about refusing his request in the first place, did you?"

"No," Ember answered without a thought, before she stammered. "I-I mean, who cares?" She stood defiant. "Who I spend time with is my choice!"

"Like Phantom?" Spectra pressed.

"Yeah, 'like Phantom!' Maybe I think his kid's alright to hang around. Maybe he's not the _complete_ Dipstick I thought he was. Maybe…"

She looked at the door.

"Maybe I actually… _like_ him a little now. So what?"

" _So_ , you had better face facts," Spectra confronted. "That look in your eye when you talked about him? You never had that with Skulker. I'd even bet you haven't even been like that since... _before_."

"Before wha-" Ember realized it. "You're seriously bringing up— _I_ don't even remember that!"

"I'm a counselor, honey. I've spent a lot of time getting inside people's heads. I'd figured you out the day I met you."

"Well, you should have 'figured out' that if you bring _that_ up again," she stepped closer, "those glasses are going down your throat."

"I won't." Spectra stepped back. "I may tease you, but I'm saying this as a friend: Deal with whatever you've got going on with Danny Phantom, or it'll bite you, hard."

"And if you pry him out of Gloomy's hands, gimme a call!" Kitty added. "We'll double date."

"Ugh." She'd given up trying to fight them on it. "Fine, whatever."

"We'll postpone girls' night," Kitty announced, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "You've probably got a lot to think about."

"Remember what I said, Em." Spectra did the same. "Deal with it."

The girls left. Ember stood in her lair, alone. She picked up the checker game box, recalling her victory before the others came.

 _She looked so cute when she saw that triple jump I set up…_

She shook her head, snapping out of it.

"Look at yourself, McLain." She spoke to the room. "They've got you all warm and fuzzy about kids' games!"

She tossed the box into the corner.

She dropped onto the couch, closing her eyes. Memories of the Phantoms, laughing and fighting, kind words and innocent eyes, swirled about in her head.

Danielle was her niece now. The solo singer was solo no more. There was no taking it back.

 _Would I take it back?_

 _If I did, she'd hate me. And if she hated me, I know Danny would-_

"UGH!" She launched a fireball of frustration, turning the game into ashes. "WHY DO I EVEN CARE!?"

Kitty might have been right. Maybe Phantom did have his hooks in her. Maybe they both did.

 _But if Danielle's my family…_

 _What does that make_ _him_ _?_

"Deal with it, huh?"

She put her head in her hands.

"How in the Zone am I supposed to deal with _this_?"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **And so, Part IX, in which I probably use italics way too much. This was supposed to be an Ember chapter, but I couldn't help bringing the kid in to help with her development. These chapter ideas run away from me... it's the nature of writing.**

 **One aspect of the story I want to talk about this time around is the power of the name. Names can symbolize not just personal identity, but the relationships and struggles that help shape that identity.**

 **For Danielle, she was given that name by her creator Vlad Masters; like Danielle compared to his coveted Danny, her name could be considered a flawed copy of the name he wanted to give his ideal son. The name "Dani," however, was one she gave to herself, a symbol of the respect and growing love she had for the new role model in her life. In my view, "Danielle" is who she is; "Dani" is who she chose and still strives to become.**

 **In my story, she has a third name, representing the bonds forged between her and the family she's finally found. She holds that name close to her heart—and no one, not even a friend of Ember, can turn that name against her.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel like I'm getting closer to the end… and even I'm not totally sure what comes next!**


	10. Part X

Author's Note: _Thought or Emphasis_ ; **Flashback** ; _**Thought or Emphasis in Flashback.**_ Certain type may also be used signify **SOUND** or other dramatic _ **effects**_ as necessary.

I don't own _Danny Phantom._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom: Not All Bad**

Part X

Danny Phantom was in a good mood that warm summer afternoon. Soaring through the air of Amity Park, he took a deep breath and sighed.

Danny had stumbled upon a rare, precious peace.

There hadn't been a ghost attack in days, and even his parents seemed to lessen their cries about dissecting the famous phantom "molecule by molecule." The Fentons' bloodlust instead became curiosity, especially with the local media's growing coverage of the new heroine sometimes seen at his side. One headline in the Amity Park Angle: "Ghost Girl: Sidekick, sibling, or scion?"

Dwelling on Danielle for a moment, he found she had become an irreplaceable part of his life. She wasn't at every battle, and he wasn't always there to greet her in the morning, but he was always there to say good night. He hadn't thanked Sam enough for making the Manson manor a home.

A part of him knew it couldn't last forever, though.

 _Maybe I should talk with the girls about it._

He smiled. They were "the girls" now.

They were at the mall right now; it was a "girls only" trip, Sam had requested. Danny found spending time with them to be special, like their afternoon in the park just a few days ago, but he, wisely, chose not to ask questions this time.

Of course, when he thought of them, another girl came to mind, another influential figure in Danielle's life: Ember McLain.

Like with Sam and Dani's bond, he hadn't realized how attached to Ember _he'd_ gotten. No, they didn't exactly hang out at the Nasty Burger, but he'd found their increasing amount of encounters to be more fun than fatal.

But like any other ghosts, she hadn't shown up in days either. He was almost worried.

"Heh, worried!"

He shook his head, bemused. A younger Danny had once hoped that ghosts didn't exist, that the place they came from wasn't real. Danny Fenton, before Phantom, would never have imagined a ghost like _her_ was real.

Now, nearly two years after that fateful moment in the Fenton Portal, he was hoping he'd see her again.

 _Besides, I gotta tell her something._

He was sure she'd laugh, or act all superior about it. He could see her now, flying right before him in a blue ball of fire, arms folded and glare pointed, ready to call out-

"HEY, PHANTOM!"

He halted his flight before he crashed into her, and blinked. "…Wait, you're real?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." He exchanged his awkwardly gaping jaw for a calm smile. "Ember, you're not gonna believe it, but—well, you probably would, considering-"

"No talking." She raised her gloved hand to his face, then beckoned with it. "You and me. Let's go."

"That's not like you. You're usually down for some—what'd you call it?—'pre-fight smack talk,'" he recalled. "What's got you so riled up?"

Ember couldn't quite explain it herself.

What she knew was that ever since her friends came to her lair, it was hard to get the Phantoms, especially one of them, off her mind. She found Spectra's words as haunting as any ghost she knew.

" **I may tease you, but I'm saying this as a friend: Deal with whatever you've got going on with Danny Phantom, or it'll bite you, hard."**

She could have tried to explain that for days now, she felt like something was building up inside. She could have said she almost _needed_ to see him again, so she could get… _whatever_ this was out of her system and get things back to normal.

Instead, she settled for: "None of your business."

He thought to question it, but dropped it; he could use a quick spar to pass the time, and he had wanted to see her again.

So, he played along, going for a weakness. "Oh, you finally found your old album in the bargain bin, huh? It happens."

"No, I didn't," she frowned for a new reason now, "and you better be lying."

"I'm not sure I am…" he smirked, "…One-Hit Wonder."

A burning bull charged at a foolish fighter, but he was quicker than she thought; he dodged, grabbed her leg, and took her into a spin. Three rotations, then a release, sent her spinning into the sky.

When she finally steadied herself, he was nowhere to be found. _Crap, he baited me._

It was getting easier for him to stir her emotions, she had discovered.

"Better watch that temper, Ember." An invisible voice teased, echoing around her. "You might lose sight…"

He appeared.

"…of what's in front of you!"

He attacked from _behind,_ but she was prepared, turning with her guitar drawn to meet his ice staff. She shoved him off and strummed, blasting him back with a wave of sound.

"Nice try, Babypop." She saw him in the same state she once was, shaking his head clear. "But you're gonna need more than a vanishing act to beat me."

"You want more?" He concentrated, splitting into a foursome of Phantoms, all speaking at once. "You got more!"

The quartet attacked. Ember dodged one's rushed fist, only to face a falling kick she blocked with her guitar. That left her open for a ghost ray to the gut.

As she recovered, a finger tapped her shoulder.

"What?"

"Tag!"

He grabbed her arm and zapped her with ecto-energy, throwing her over his shoulder and into the air again.

"What was that?"

"That's my Ghost Stinger. It's one of my older attacks." He nearly laughed at the sight of his opponent; the singer was smoking and singed, her hair standing on end. "You know, that's a good look for you!"

"Alright." She shook her hair back to normal, flexed her fingers and set them on the strings. "Time to turn up the volume!"

She riffed with abandon, letting loose a volley of energy fists and waves. Danny weaved between the blasts, his ghost tail whipping behind him as he approached. He charged a Phantom Freeze ray all the while, waiting to strike…

He fired. "One Ember-cicle coming up!"

Or so he thought.

Ember saw it coming, and turned into a flaming twister, reminding Danny of her usual exit. Her flaming hair deflected the blast now coming his way.

"Woah!" Danny ducked to avoid freezing his own hair solid. Catching him off guard, Ember stopped her spin and followed up with a purple ghost ray that nailed him in the chest, knocking him onto the nearest roof.

"I got moves too!" Even from his place of impact, he could swear he saw her smug face. "What do you think?"

He smiled, actually impressed. "Not bad."

Still energized from her last attack, Ember dove in for one more. Rather than her prey, though, she faced an ecto-ball he shot into the air, exploding in bright green light. "What the-" When her vision finally returned, Ember saw only an empty roof and a black and white streak flying away.

"But it's not over yet!"

"You're dang right it's not!" She fumed. "You get back here, Phantom!"

She pursued, surfing on her guitar. He stubbornly stayed ahead; when he didn't pass through a building to make her lose track of him, he left snowballs in his wake that struck her in the face.

He caught her melting off the last of his surprises. "Another new look, Ember?"

"When I get my hands on you…"

He laughed and continued to keep his distance. Had he noticed, he would have seen a rare expression from Ember, her face almost berry blue in a unique frustration…

But he was having way too much fun. "You'll what?"

"I'll…"

That feeling was building up again.

"I'll…"

He looked back, and she saw it.

Among all the things racing through her head…

 _That stupid smile!_

"THAT'S IT!"

Ember jumped off her board, and with the bulk of her power, copied her niece's trick. Flames erupted from her feet, giving her the boost she needed to finally catch up.

He looked back once more, just in time to see a blue rocket slam into his chest. As they spun together in free-fall, she got a grip on his shoulders, hoping to finally slam him and this feeling into the earth.

Danny caught his bearings, though, and with a mental focus, unleashed a frozen aura. The sudden chill moving up her arms made her release him, giving him a chance to fly up and over. A heel drop knocked her into a shadowed alley below.

"Ooh!" Danny winced when he heard the impact. "That's gotta hurt."

He saw her, unmoving, her flame alight but dimmed.

"…Ember?"

He heard her meager "Ow…" as she tried to rise on wobbly legs.

Concern pushed him to race to her side. "I've got you."

"Danny…" Her words sounded strained.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you before…" The strain had disappeared.

He realized too late, her gloved fist meeting his gut. "Oof!"

"You're just too _good_!"

An uppercut sent him into the wall. He prepared to bounce off when-

"Not so fast."

He halted when two fingers wreathed in flame, a fiery blade, dared to nick his neck.

"Okay, I give!" He laughed, raising his hands. "I guess _you_ got _me_."

"Yeah…"

Ember dropped the dagger, replacing them with her hand pushing him against the wall.

"…I got you."

Both took a moment to catch their breath, unneeded as it was.

She won.

But that feeling, it hadn't gone away. Every blast, every punch and kick, had only made her want to do it again, to get close to him again. And yet this close to him, she felt like her core would explode.

 _I… I have to…_

Danny meanwhile, finally saw the tension within her. He could swear in her green eyes was a light he hadn't seen in them before…

But he could almost swear-

It hit him.

 _Oh._

"Em- _mmph!?_ "

She kissed him.

A valve had released, a dam burst. No attack she dealt, no matter how grand, could have compared to this. The small part of her mind not absorbed in the sensation would have told Kitty that when it came to Danny's certain talent, she was so, _so_ right.

"Mmmm…"

He had felt a biting cold at first, before a heat washed over him. She seemed to pour her power, her passion, maybe even her fire itself, into his very body. He could only roll with the tide, the strong hands gripping her waist his sole anchors to the real world. She took those hands, and the cool chill he sent back her way, as a sign, her arms slowly wrapping over his shoulders.

For those five fleeting seconds, nothing short of Pariah Dark's return could have broken them apart.

Then, like a bolt from the blue, an image struck him.

Hands moved from waist to shoulders, and he pushed her away.

He stared. She stared.

"I…" She realized it first. "I just…!"

"Uhh…" His body had acted, but his conscious mind was still rebooting.

"No no no no no…" Her head shook. "This wasn't supposed to happen," she told herself. "I thought I was dealing with it! I thought _this_ was dealing with it, but-"

"W-wait a minute!" He returned to reality. "We can talk about this."

"Yeah… yeah!" Hope glimmered in green eyes, but the normally self-assured singer lost her words. "S-so… _Do_ you?"

His voice caught in his throat.

"I don't know..."

The dagger wrapped in his words rose high…

"I can't."

…and struck, down to her core.

The light in her eyes snuffed out. She started to back away, as if facing a fire even she couldn't withstand. Her voice lost its emotion. "You can't?"

"I was going to tell you-"

"Of course you can't."

"Sam and me, we just got toge-"

"Shut up." She definitely didn't want to hear _her_ name right now. "I can't believe this. _Again_ …"

"I swear I didn't-"

"I SAID, SHUT UP!"

A ghost ray sent him to the wall once more.

"This…" She coated her right fist in fire. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

She pulled it back, ready to strike. Danny saw the pain painted on her face, matched her rage with his sadness.

He closed his eyes and waited.

She released the punch…

…into the wall next to him, a black mark burned into the brick.

"Ember-"

"Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me!"

He tried to reach for her, but she summoned a pillar of fire around herself. He shielded his eyes, but even through the roaring flame, he could still hear her cry:

"Just leave me alone!"

In a burst of heat and light, she vanished.

Danny bowed his head, and stood in the scorched alley.

Alone.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Well… that happened.**

 **You don't know how hard it was to get this fight worked out (why are fight scenes still so hard!?), or how hard it was to write that last part, especially because I've read your reviews.**

 **Yes, every one of them, even the angry guest ones.**

 **Trust me, there will be resolution.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	11. Part XI

Author's Note: _Thought or Emphasis_ ; **Flashback** ; _**Thought or Emphasis in Flashback.**_ Certain type may also be used signify **SOUND** or other dramatic _ **effects**_ as necessary.

I don't own _Danny Phantom._

* * *

 **Danny Phantom: Not All Bad**

Part XI

"She _what!?_ "

"Yeah," Danny Fenton sat on his bed. "I couldn't believe it either."

Across from Danny in his computer chair sat Jasmine, his older sister. Jazz had been in a special workshop for much of the summer at an Ivy League university—Danny had forgotten which one this time—and she returned home to quite a few revelations. Discovering there was another half-ghost in the family rocked her world.

But even more shocking was learning about the relationship Danny had fostered with the ghost Jazz labeled "The Spooky Singer" in her personal ghost files.

Danny told her that name was even worse than "Ghost X."

He'd corrected her about Ember, and recounted their last fight from beginning to the bitter end.

"You should have seen her, Jazz. She didn't just look angry, she looked… broken." Danny's face at present wasn't much different. " _I_ did that to her."

"I thought you looked out of sorts this week." Her interest in psychology had her develop quite the observational skills. "You look like you haven't slept a wink."

"I thought giving her space could help her, but leaving her like that hasn't helped me one bit." It had been five days since, and he hadn't told anyone until now. "Every time I try to sleep, I see her face."

"You must really care about her."

"I do."

"Hmm." Before Danny could question the sound, Jazz asked, "You never really told me: what's Ember like?"

"Well, before all of this, I'd have said she was a manipulative, self-absorbed, undead psychopath."

"And now?"

"She's awesome! She's powerful, outspoken…"

"Pretty?"

"In a literally otherworldly way," he confessed. "Like one of those old rock album covers come to life!"

Jazz giggled. "No wonder you didn't talk to Sam about this."

"I'm just being honest," he shrugged. "I'm half-dead, not blind."

"…But?"

"But what?"

"But something held you back with Ember that day," Jazz surmised. "Was it because she's a ghost?"

"Honestly, no," he admitted. "Believe it or not, I have kissed a ghost before. A few times, actually." He backspaced, "Well, Kitty was in Paulina's body, but-"

"Ew, okay, that's enough." She shook a dozen bad images out of her head.

"Right, sorry." He got back on topic. "But no. Ghosts and humans are alike in a lot of ways, I think, and I am technically both. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't at least treat Ember like another girl?"

"A dead girl who's tried to kill you a few times over," Jazz noted.

"Meh, there's gotta be half a dozen girls who've tried to kill me by now," he dismissed. "But anyway, her being a ghost wasn't it. It was…"

He let it hang.

"Well?"

He exhaled, and let out a tiny smile.

"It was Sam."

 _FINALLY!_ Jazz bit her lip to resist voicing the thought. She and Tucker had a lot of money to collect. "Really?"

"Yeah." He explained, "Some of the things I like about Ember are the same things I like about Sam. Sam may not have powers, but she's strong in her own way. Pretty? Like I said, I'm not blind. Plus, we've got history: we've been in and out of trouble since we were in second grade, and no matter what, she's been there for me, even when I was being an idiot. If not for her, I wouldn't even _be_ Danny Phantom!"

"But if not for Sam, you also wouldn't have met Ember."

"True." He mused, "She's got a soft side most don't get to see, and even her temper is something you learn to roll with!"

"Wait, were you talking about Sam or Ember?"

"Well... maybe both." A thought and a laugh came to him, "Good thing Danielle isn't taking after them in _every_ way."

The young man didn't know about Dani's attempt to freeze Spectra solid, but that was the ghost girls' secret. Jazz also pointed something else out:

"Give it time, Danny," she smirked. "She's not a teenager just yet!"

"Great, now I'm scared," he joked, then got serious. "But I'm more afraid of how Sam and Ember will handle this." He raised one hand. "I mean, Sam and I have getting along better than before, especially since that whole Aragon thing, and being with her and Dani just feels _right_. I literally can't imagine a life without her in it."

He raised his other hand. "But Ember and me, we were doing so well too. I thought we were actually becoming friends, before all this. Now, am I attracted to her? Of course, I'm a guy. And to be honest, that kiss was…" He exhaled in recollection, like he had to take a breath all over again.

He cast his gaze to the floor.

"If our lives were different, if Ember and Sam were switched, I dunno…"

He sighed.

"I just don't want to lose either of them, Jazz."

Jazz placed a hand under his chin, raising his eyes to meet hers. She gave the simplest solution:

"Then tell them."

" _Both_ of them?"

"The only way for you to deal with this, is to do it head on. That means being honest with them both."

"The minute Sam hears I kissed Ember, she'll-"

"Do you trust her?"

"Of course! With my life, my secret, my d-!" He stumbled. "…m-my Dani…"

"Looks like there's something _else_ for you two to talk about, hm?"

"…maybe."

"Well, anyway, if you trust Sam with all of those things, then trust that she'll understand. If not, then you should reconsider your relationship with her. The same goes for you and Ember."

"And Danielle?"

"You should sort things out with Sam and Ember first. Danielle's still just a child; don't confuse her at this point when you don't know what could happen next."

"That makes sense," Danny considered. "You know, you're really good at this."

"It's why I've gotten five full scholarship offers." Jazz tried not to gloat. "Maybe you could bring Ember around? I'd love to talk with a ghost sometime."

"I dunno, sis, she'd be a tough nut to crack." He thought warmly, "But that's Ember McLain for you."

"Hmm…"

"What's up?"

"That name, McLain." She looked pensive. "It sounds familiar. One of my old projects, maybe?"

Jazz's pursuits in child psychology focused on the teen psyche this year, her research covering not just the present—Danny watched his valuables around one of her projects named "Spike"—but the past, a small cabinet with such files in her room under lock and key.

"Huh." Danny let it go; that little mystery was for another time. "Anyway, I'm heading out."

"Wait, now?" She closed her eyes as the bright white rings took form around Danny, changing Fenton to Phantom. "You're not going to rehearse?"

"I'll figure out the words on the way." He waved goodbye. "See you at dinner!" He turned intangible and phased through the ceiling, off to make things right.

Jazz stared at the spot he left. She really hoped it worked out for him.

She got up to turn off the lights, when two black and white arms suddenly hugged her waist.

"I almost forgot," an echoing but familiar voice realized. "Thanks, Jazz."

She smiled.

"Anytime, little brother."

* * *

Hours later, Danny Phantom floated before the lair of his former enemy.

 _At least, I_ _hope_ _it's "former."_

He'd had enough of a challenge fighting her before things got to this point. Fighting her after ticking her off…

 _I've_ _really_ _got to fix this._

 _ **Knock knock knock.**_

"Ember!"

Nothing.

"I want to talk to you!"

Still nothing.

"Come on, I know you're there!" He insisted. "I already talked to Kitty and Spectra. I went to every music store in Amity Park. I even tried to check every spot we've fought in for the past month. And I know you wouldn't go to the Far Frozen. So unless you went on some world tour, you might as well come out."

The door opened.

A blue fireball greeted his face.

"Okay, I _might_ have deserved that." He let down an ecto-shield. "But if you think that's gonna stop me, you don't know me at all."

"Fine."

She emerged from the lair door, with a scowl on her face and running eyeshadow.

Guilt stabbed his core.

 _She's been crying._

"What do you want, _Phantom?_ "

She'd called him that countless times over the two years he bore the name. She'd said it with surprise, with mocking, and more recently, with a little warmth.

But this…

He never knew a girl who wielded fire could sound so cold.

Still, it was a start. "Finally." He began, "Listen-"

"Listen to what? You already gave your opinion on the subject." She sneered. "You already ruined me."

He almost agreed. Still, he tried to encourage her, for his and her sake. "You're not ruined. Your reputation's fine! The only ones who know are-"

"I don't mean my reputation, Phantom! I don't give a flying fret what those people think! Not Kitty, not Penny, not even your little goth _girlfriend_ , because you didn't hurt them!" She glared. "You hurt _me_ , personally!"

Her makeup ran with her tears once more.

"All this time, you were just messing with me. Stringing me along, playing the hero, trying to get close by using that brat of yours…"

"Hey!" He knew it wasn't a term of endearment this time. "Don't talk that way about Danielle!"

"Oh, please, like you're any better!" She continued to accuse. "You knew I didn't try to hurt kids. You saw my weakness, and you _made_ me weak!" Her fists clenched. "And then you made me…" She looked away from his face, sure that on sight she'd remember the feeling. She subconsciously licked her lips all the same.

"That was your choice, Ember," he noted. "Although, to be honest," he chuckled, "it wasn't half bad…"

Her hair exploded. "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!?"

"No no no, wait!" He shielded his eyes from the light, and waved his hands in defense. "I'm just trying to ease the tension! I just— _ugh_." As the flames quieted, his palm met his face. "Man, I suck at this."

"You got that right."

He tried a different angle. "To be fair, how was I even supposed to _know_? You've tried to fry my face off more than you tried to kiss it."

"Will you please stop bringing it up?" She refused to say the word. "And besides, maybe you _should_ have known! Maybe you're just clueless, huh?"

He mumbled, "So _that's_ what they mean by…"

"What?"

"Er, nothing." Back to her, "But if you were dealing with this, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Yeah, right," she rolled her eyes. "Like you told Valerie you…" she stuffed down the real word, " _wanted_ her the minute you knew, right?"

"Uh, no, we just kinda… happened."

"And what about Manson?"

"Er… she went first."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." A bit of the old Ember seemed to return, a superior smirk on her lips. "So don't act like you're some kind of love guru."

"You're right."

Then it hit him.

"You're right!" A smile began to grow. "I'm not a love guru. I really do _suck_ at this!"

"Yeah, you already said that." His face disturbed her. "So why do you sound so happy?"

"Because I've been where you are!" He explained, "I know what rejection feels like. I've been laughed at, covered in milk, chased down, and literally almost killed by the girls I've had feelings for over the years." He still scrubbed his hair extra hard in the shower to this day. "I mean, come on, you already met Valerie."

She let out a quiet giggle. "The thought of you and her still sounds ridiculous."

"I know, right!?" He couldn't fight his own laugh. "Every time I took a hit like that, it hurt, some a lot worse than others. But I've had folks to help me through it. Like Sam, or Tucker, or even my family."

"So you've never been alone with that hurt."

 _ **There she was again, the girl in the mirror, green eyes turned bloodshot from tears.**_

 _ **The last face she would ever see…**_

"You've never _died_ alone."

"Wait, wha-"

"You don't know what it's like!" She cried out. "You don't understand!"

"Then let me _try_ ," he pleaded. "Ember, you're one of the strongest girls I know, human or ghost. Seeing you like this? It's just wrong. You didn't suffer over that moron Skulker like this, did you? No, you kept on being your evil self!"

"Actually, I did suffer a little," she admitted. "Penny might have helped with that."

"See? So you know someone being there can help you!"

"But that still didn't feel like this. I dumped him. And plus…" Her voice quieted. "Skulker's not you."

"Yeah, he's not. Unlike him, I'm willing to apologize. I am _so sorry_ for making you feel this way. If I'd have known-"

"Then _what_?" She jibed. "You'd make out with me 'til I felt better?"

"If you want…"

Her eyes widened.

"I'm kidding." He saw her relax. "Look, I know I love Sam, and we just started this relationship. Whether that means we break up in a week, or have grandkids someday, I've gotta see it through."

"So what am I?"

"When it comes to you, I'm not sure… _what_ I feel exactly. But whatever it is, I know I can't let you just walk out of my life. Not like this." His green eyes shone with determination. "Not without a fight."

"And what if I _win_ that fight? Matter of fact…" Her hand glowed purple, a finger aimed at his heart. "What if I finished you off right now?"

"Threats? Really, Ember?" He scoffed. "You and I both know you won't."

"Oh, yeah?" she challenged. "Why not?"

"Simple."

He smiled.

"Because you love me."

She opened her mouth, but stopped.

For once, she had no retort.

"That's just evil."

"I learned from the best, Ember."

While she accepted the compliment, she still wouldn't give in. "People are gonna talk if we keep being seen together."

"So what?" He had an answer for that too. "I believe you said earlier, 'screw the reputation.'"

"And Manson?"

"Who do you think I talked to before I got here?"

 **A glass of orange juice shattered in Sam's hand.**

 **"She** _ **what!?**_ **"  
**

Luckily, as Jazz predicted, Sam managed to listen to Danny all the way through (and got some bandages for her hand). "Sam knows I think your friendship, or whatever this is, is worth the risk. And while I didn't tell Dani about this, I'm sure she would say it's worth fighting for too," he smirked, "Auntie Em."

"You call this a 'friendship?' After I…" she forced it out, "after I kissed you? After I almost punched your head off?"

"You _didn't_. You hesitated, and that means something," he noted. "Besides, it's like I said: not without a fight."

She looked away and into the void, taking in his words.

A small part of her still wanted to hate him.

That part of her, that devil on her shoulder, told her to follow through on her threat, make him feel the same pain he dealt her days ago, and burn Manson's house to the ground with an evil laugh.

But something else told her different.

Her _heart_ told her he was right.

"All this effort to keep around a bad girl like me, huh?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"You really are a Dipstick."

"YES!" He never realized he actually _liked_ that nickname until now. He impulsively went for a hug. "Thank you-"

She glared.

He backed away. "Sorry."

"I take back what I said, by the way." She gripped her arm, contrite for the first time in probably decades. "About Dani, I mean. She's not a brat, she's amazing."

"I know." He knew just how Ember felt, but with pride of his own. "She takes after her…" he let out a stiff _ahem,_ "…after me."

An eyebrow rose. "Finally gonna admit it one of these days?"

"Oh, no, you don't! Don't try to make this about me." He pointed, "I came here for you!

"And speaking of being here, I've still got a little time to kill." He flew to a sizable floating rock and took a seat. He gestured to a spot on his left, beckoning her to follow. "You said something about 'being alone?'"

She obliged him by sitting down, but some stubbornness remained. "So?"

"On the way here, I thought about what you said and did that day. I'm guessing someone hurt you in the past, before Skulker, before… _you know_ … to make you feel like that." He nudged her. "Want to talk about it?"

Her head spun back to meet his; it was almost reflexive to tell him or anyone who asked about her past to mind his own afterlife.

Looking into his eyes, seeing that same kindness that made her core's beat quicken, was what stayed her tongue.

"I didn't use Dani to make you weak," he continued, "and I won't use what you say here either. I promise."

She believed him, but…

"Not yet." She shook her head, the last remnant of her tears sent floating off into the Zone. "I'm not ready."

"Well, when you are, I'll be here."

He looked around.

"Well, maybe not _here_ exactly." He shifted in his seat. "A rock from another dimension isn't the nicest sofa."

She chuckled. "You could have just asked to go in the lair, Dipstick."

"I'm allowed?"

"You're allowed. Just don't get a big head about it, okay?"

"I won't… even if you're a hypocrite."

"Shut up." She punched his arm, which did nothing to stop his laugh. "You do know I'm getting back at you for what you put me through, right?"

"I thought we were friends now?"

"I _never_ said we were friends. But…"

Lips pecked his left cheek, even hotter than the first time they made their mark.

"We're good."

He touched his face—"Ow!"—the stinging sensation a strangely welcome one. "'Good' is good enough for me."

"I think I'll check up with the girls," she announced. "Need to make sure they don't think Walker got me again."

"I'll head out too." Then he remembered, "Oh, hey, if you don't want to talk to me, my sister's pretty good with-"

"Not on your half-life!" She was already backing away.

"That's what I figured." He waved goodbye. "Later, Ember."

She blasted off, a blue fireball cutting across the endless green sky, but he still heard her honest words, now more of a promise:

"Later, Danny."

* * *

Danny flew through the night sky of Amity Park, feeling like he was on top of the world. After an eventful day of sharing feelings and a quick call to Jazz, he was going to have dinner with the girls at the Manson home, tuck Dani in for the night, head back to Fenton Works, and finally have a peaceful night's sleep again.

If only he hadn't forgotten something…

"Welcome back, Danny! You will not believe what Ellie just-" Sam froze, staring at a certain spot.

He squinted quizzically. "What?"

Dani, stepping into the hallway, called out what drew Sam's eye:

"Why is there purple lipstick on your face?"

Sam folded her arms. "Yes, Danny, why _is_ that?"

"Um, I can explain…"

 **To be concluded…**

* * *

 **So, Danny and Ember are on their way to a new normal.**

 **Fun fact: I had actually finished this chapter before Part X. My first idea was to introduce Jazz and truncate Part X's events into a flashback in this chapter, but I knew doing that wouldn't have given the prior chapter's big moment its due.**

 **I didn't want to take away from the conversations here, which I feel were really needed. Any good relationship is based on honesty, whether it's friendship, romance, or whatever Danny and Ember share. All this time I realized I hadn't said how he truly felt about Ember. This was the time to do it.**


End file.
